Serenity Prime
by surrenderedkitten
Summary: After the fall of Cybertron Optimus and his team journey to the planet Earth; as they approach the Earth Optimus investigates a strong power emanating from the moon. When he investigates he discovers an entire society filled with peace and love. During her last fleeting moments of life Selenity gives instructions to her last remaining followers and to Optimus himself.
1. Chapter 1

**The Adventures of Serenity Prime**

 **Summary: After the fall of Cybertron Optimus and his team journey to the planet Earth; as they approach the Earth Optimus a strong power emanating from the moon. When he investigates he discovers an entire society filled with peace and love.**

 **As the war continues between Autobot and Decepticon, Optimus comes to see the moon as his sanctuary as his affections for the moon queen Selenity, and the princess Serenity continue to grow with each visit.**

 **However this happy time was not to last as history repeats itself and the moon kingdom falls to war. During her last fleeting moments of life Selenity gives instructions to her last remaining followers and to Optimus himself.**

 **Mostly Based on Transformers Prime though I did add Ironhide to the roster.**

 **Sailor Moon is a mix of both Animes and Manga**

 **Prolog**

"Optimus; are you certain there is no other way?" Ratchet asked.

"I wish there was old friend; but Cybertron is no longer capable of sustaining life if we and to survive we must seek refuge elsewhere." Optimus spoke candidly, "Perhaps one day fate will allow us to return, but for now our first priority is to make sure every Autobot gets out safely."

During the next few days the Autobots organized a grand exodus. One by one Autobot ships scattered to the stars until only Team Prime remained.

As the team boarded the ship Optimus took one last sad look at his dying planet. He vowed that if it was in his power to do so he would return and restore Cybertron.

Optimus heard footsteps approaching, "Optimus," Ratchet said sadly, "everyone is aboard and ready for lift off."

"And Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

"He's waiting for you inside. He seems to be taking it particularly hard." Ratchet informed him.

Bumblebee was an orphaned youngling who had come to be in the care of Team Prime, had bonded particularly close to the team leader. Bumblebee had come to regard Optimus as a father and tended to follow him everywhere Optimus would allow.

Once they had lifted off and were safely on their way Optimus went in search of his young charge. When he got to Bee's quarters Bee was sitting quietly on his berth. Optimus sat next to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bumblebee?"

"It's not fair Papa Bot, the stupid cons have already taken everything from us. Now we have to give up our home to," Bumblebee sulked.

"Little Bot, I agree that losing our planet is a devastating blow. However I truly believe that as long as we're together we will never lose our home." Optimus tried to comfort him. "Bumblebee, I know you've lost a great deal already in your young life but I promise you we will see happy times again."

 _TFP SM TFP_

Team Prime traveled the stars for mega cycles following leads on Decepticon movements and energon deposits until they came to a small solar system in the corner of the galaxy.

"Optimus I'm picking up strong energon readings from a small planet in the solar system." Ratchet informed him. "For such a small planet the energon readings are off the chart."

"This requires further investigation; Ratchet set course for this planet," Optimus ordered, "If it's as rich in energon as you say then it's only a matter of time before the Decepticons discover its location; if they haven't already."

As they approached the planet Optimus couldn't help but admire the beauty of the planet as it shined like a blue pearl. Just before they made their final approach the ship's computer alerted them to a second energy signature.

"Optimus there seems to be another energy reading emitting from this planets moon." Ratchet said.

"Is it energon?" Optimus asked.

"No; it's a unique energy signature; one I've never seen before."

"Very well, I will take the auxiliary ship and investigate the moon. Ratchet you will take the rest of the team and continue towards is new planet Ironhide you will come with me. Optimus began walking towards the secondary ship when he felt a small pressure wrap around his leg.

"Papa Bot!" Bumblebee wrapped himself tightly around Optimus' leg. "I don't want you to go."

"Bumblebee; this is merely an exploration mission. I won't be gone long," Optimus tried to reassure him.

"NO! We have to stay together, you said we would never lose our home as long as we were together." Bee cried.

"Optimus; you said it yourself it's just a little recon. Shouldn't be any reason why Bee couldn't come and stretch his legs for a bit." Ironhide said. "After all the poor kid hasn't been off this boat since Cybertron."

Optimus took a moment to consider, "Very well; Bumblebee you may come. However I need you to be on your best behavior and do exactly what you are told. Do you understand?" 

"Yes Sir!" Bee answered excitedly.

 _TFP_SM_TFP_

"Bumblebee; come here," Optimus instructed as they landed on the moon.

When Bee came Optimus picked him up and placed him in the pilot's seat, "This is the autopilot," he pointed to a large button on the console, "If there is any trouble I want you to run back here and push this button and it will take you back to the other ship."

"Papa Bot," Bee said quietly, I could never leave without you."

"Bumblebee," Optimus said sternly, "If you are not going to do as you're told then I will take you back right now. Where you and I will have thorough discussion later."

Bee pouted, "Yes sir."

 _SM TFP SM_

When Optimus, Ironhide, and Bumblebee stepped off the ship Optimus was overwhelmed by a feeling of peace and tranquility. They hadn't walked very far when they were stopped by three small figures.

"Stop right there!" a blond haired female said.

"We are the Sailor Guardians of the outer solar system," the aqua haired one said.

"You are travelers from outside this solar system and as such we can not allow you to go any further until we know your purpose in being here." The smallest one said.

"Optimus," Ironhide said joking, "They're pretty small I bet I can take them all in one shot."

"Ironhide; do you really thinks that's necessary?" Optimus asked sarcastically.

"Just saying," Ironhide persisted, "It's an option."

"Stand down Sailors!" came a new voice.

Optimus looked to see a silver haired female in a long white gown. She seemed to have several advisors accompanying her, and Optimus realized that this must be their leader.

"Queen Selenity; with all due respect," the tall blond sailor said.

"Calm yourself Uranus," Selenity said as she walked up to Optimus, "I have not sensed any negative energy surrounding these three." She looked up at Optimus, "Please don't be offended our Sailor Guardians take their job of protecting our solar system very seriously." She placed her hand on the boot of his leg, then she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Optimus suddenly felt a calming energy wash over him

When Selenity opened her eyes she looked up at him, "Your spirit is pure, kindhearted and just. I can find no reason why you shouldn't be welcome here. I am Selenity, queen of the white moon kingdom and leader of a solar alliance know as Silver Millennium. These are our guardians Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn"

Optimus knelt down to greet her, " My name is Optimus Prime; we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. My Autobots and I have been scouting the galaxy for energon and this moon's planet is rich with it; making it a valuable target for our foes the Decepticons."

"Wait a minute; what is energon and who are these Decepticons?" Uranus demanded.

Optimus told them about Cybertron's tragic story, about the civil war, about Megatron and the Decepticons, then finally about how they were forced to abandon their home in order to survive. "That's how we came to be here. The rest of our team remains on our ship." Optimus pointed at the large black mech. "This is my weapons specialist Ironhide."

"Would you like to see my canons?" Ironhide said gruffly.

"Ironhide," Optimus lightly scolded before he felt a light tapping on his arm.

"Papa Bot; don't forget about me." Bee said.

Optimus placed a gentle hand on Bee's helm, "This is our youngest team member Bumblebee."

"Wait a moment," Neptune said, "You're basically telling us that you just brought a war to out solar system."

"Sooner or later the Decepticons will come," Optimus tried to explain, " If they are not stopped they will strip mine the planet bare destroying its eco system and wiping out any indigenous life forms in the process. Our mission is to prevent such travesties from happening."

"Your Majesty," Saturn said, "I would strongly suggest a meeting with the Solar Counsel."

"I agree, but first we must contact Earth and let them know they're about to receive company." Selenity ordered.. "Please; won't you come with us?"

The three bots followed the queen and her court to a beautiful silver palace, as they entered the courtyard the entire palace was in an uproar.

"Queen Selenity!" a black cat came running. "The princess is missing!"

"Calm down Luna, we'll find her," Selenity said, "Artemis is training our young sailors. If anyone knows where Serenity is they will."

"Your Majesty," Optimus addressed the queen. "Is there anything we can do to aid your search.

Selenity smiled, "Thank you, more than likely Serenity is playing one of her hiding games. But if you see a blond haired little girl running around the courtyard or the gardens please let someone know," then she went with Luna in search of the missing princess.

"Ironhide, you and I will look around and see if we can help find the missing child. Bumblebee you are to remain here." Optimus instructed.

Once all the grownups were gone Bee looked around at his surroundings. This place looked so much different than his home on Cybertron. As he continued to look around he began to wonder around the courtyard making sure to stay in the area where Optimus had left him.

Suddenly Bee heard a very cheerful giggle; Bee stopped and listened carefully. He heard the lighthearted sound again; he walked over to some shrubbery in the corner of the courtyard. He got down on the ground and looked underneath, and when he did saw the smallest creature he had ever seen looking back at him. She had long golden hair and blue eyes that danced when she laughed.

"Hi," she laughed, "who are you?"

"Bumblebee," he said.

"Bumblebee, I like it," she said, "I'm Serenity."

"You're the princess everyone is looking for." Bee realized.

"SHH!" Serenity whispered, "don't let them hear you."

"Why are you hiding from everyone?" he asked.

"Because I'm tired of being a princess, today I want to be a regular little kid and run and play. Just because my mama is queen everyone expects me to behave like a perfect little lady all the time.

"Back on Cybertron all the grownup were fighting all the time. Papa Bot would never let me go outside unless I had a grownup with me but they were usually too busy fighting. Especially Papa, he's a prime so it was his job to lead the rest of the Autobots."

"I saw your papa," Serenity said. "I like him he reminds me of my mama."

"Yeah I like him a lot." Bee agreed. "Even thou he's not my real papa he says he love like one and he says that all that really matters."

"Alright you two; time to come out of there," came a gentle voice.

Bee looked over his shoulder to see Optimus standing there, "Papa Bot!"

Optimus calmly knelt down and put his hand out for the girl to climb inside, "Princess Serenity."

Serenity looked the giant mech in the optics, as if trying to decide what she should do next. After a moment though she obediently crawled into his hand. He placed her on his shoulder then helped Bee to his feet.

"I don't understand; why would you hide from your mother?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not hiding from Mama, just my attendants. Because sometime being a princess is no fun. I'm always being shuffled from place to place from lesson to lesson. The only other children my age are the princesses of the inner solar system and when they're here they spend all their time training to be Sailor Guardians. Mama tries to find time everyday to have fun, but a lot of the time she's to busy." Serenity explained

"Now I understand," Optimus said, "Our Bumblebee was one of the last sparklings born on our planet so the only playmates he has are my Autobots and myself. We try to make time for him but our responsibilities don't always permit it."

"I could come with you. I'd be happy to play with Bumblebee." she innocently offered.

Optimus couldn't help but smile at the charming young girl, "While I'm certain that you would make an excellent playmate for Bumblebee. I'm also certain that it would not be long before you were missed by you mother and your friends."

"Not long at all," Queen Selenity spoke up.

Both Optimus and Serenity looked down to see the moon queen with her hand on her hips and annoyed yet amused look on her face. "Young lady what am I going to do with you?"

"I just wanted to play," Serenity said sheepishly.

"Serenity, you know how I feel when you just run off like that. I know you are only a child and I'm sorry if I put too much responsibility on you from time to time. But running off just makes thing worse, it takes me longer to fulfill my obligations which just makes it harder to set aside real playtime with you." Optimus had gently picked up the princess and placed her in front of her mother.

"I'm sorry Mama," Serenity pawed the ground in of her.

Selenity picked up her daughter and held her for a moment, "We'll talk about it more later. Right now I have a counsel meeting so once you've apologized to Luna for running off you and the other girls may go play.

"Yeah!" Serenity jumped and ran back over to Optimus, "can Bumblebee come play with us?"

Optimus looked to the moon queen not certain.

Selenity smile gently, "I would be honored if you would stay. Bumblebee could get in some valuable playtime and I would appreciate it if you would attend the meeting and advise us on the best course of action."

"Very Well, Ironhide; I will go and signal the main ship and brief the others on our situation you will stay and watch over Bumblebee and the children.

All the girls cheered as they ran off, leading Bee into the gardens. Optimus radioed the ship then returned for the counsel meeting. Upon his return Optimus couldn't help smile when he saw Bumblebee playing with the girls. Bee was laughing and smiling as he chased the children around the gardens; and the children genuinely seemed to except Bumblebee as another welcomed playmate. Optimus knew it was the purest moment of childhood Bee had ever experienced.

Optimus addressed the Solar Counsel, through a heated discussion and persuasion of the moon queen the counsel agreed to an alliance with the Autobots. The earth kingdom agreed to allow the Autobots to set up a surveillance station on Earth.

As the meeting came to a close there was a large commotion coming from the gardens. Optimus could hear a small explosion followed by the girl screaming followed by Ironhide's angry roar. While everyone rushed to see what was happening a young boy came rushing out the garden and towards the king and queen of Earth with Ironhide thundering behind him.

"Come back here!" Ironhide bellowed.

"Endymion; what have you done?" the king scolded.

"It was just a joke," Endymion defended himself.

"Ironhide what is the meaning of this," Optimus asked sternly.

"The little vermin attempted to terminate me with an incendiary device." Ironhide accused.

"It was just a little fire cracker way to small to kill your big ugly iron butt, just enough to wake you up a little bit." Endymion said.

Then Optimus heard a chorus of laughter, he turned to see Bee carrying all five girls. Two girls on each shoulder and Serenity sitting on top of his helm.

"Bumblebee would you please explain the situation to me please," Optimus asked.

"Well I was playing with Sere and the other princesses; we were playing hide and seek with Hide watching over us. I guess Hide must have fallen into a light power down because the next thing I know I hear a loud POP POP POP behind the tree Hide was leaning on. Then the prince ran out from behind the tree and Ironhide was running after him." Bee explained

"Endymion!" the earth queen spoke sharply, "You are a prince of earth here on a diplomatic meeting; that is no way to behave."

"While the prince's action may have been ill advised we can not place sole responsibility on his shoulder," Optimus turned his gaze back to Ironhide, "Ironhide, such inattentiveness while watching over the children was very irresponsible."

"It won't happen again Optimus," Ironhide said as he continued to glare at the earth prince.

"Now that we have everything settled it is time for us to return to our ship." Optimus informed.

"AWWW!" all five girls whined in unison, while they all leaned in to hug Bee's helm.

"Can't you and Bee stay just a little bit longer," Serenity asked in her sweetest voice, big doe eyes, and a pouty little mouth.

Optimus knew she was trying to pull on his spark string, and he tried not to let it show that it was working. "Unfortunately we must rejoin our ship the others will be waiting for us."

Serenity let out a long defeated sigh, "Oh; alright."

"Fear not Small One, Bumblebee and I will be back as often as our mission allows." Optimus assured her.

An Autobot surveillance station was setup just outside Earth's golden kingdom of Elysion. Ironhide would remain stationed their while Optimus and the other returned to patrolling the galaxy.

At first they would be gone for a month or two at a time returning only long enough to meet with the counsel and to allow Bee a chance to play with his young friends.

"Your Majesty; the Autobots have arrived," one of the queen's attendants would announce. At that moment Princess Serenity would feel obligated to drop whatever she was doing to run out the courtyard and greet them.

As she ran through the gate Optimus's towering figure was the first things she saw. "OPTIMUS!" she would shout in excitement.

Optimus would kneel down to greet her, "Princess Serenity how wonderful it is to see you," he would placed his hand on the ground to allow her to crawl in.

"Did you bring Bee with you?" she asked.

"Oh, you mean you didn't run out here just to see me?" Optimus pretended to be hurt.

Serenity blush at the thought of hurting his feeling, but those feelings were interrupted by a tap on Optimus's elbow.

"Papa Bot?" Bee whined slightly anxious to go play.

Serenity looked at Optimus again and when she saw him smile her entire face light up, "Oh; Papa Bot I love you!" she hugged one of his servos tightly. "Can Bee and I go play now?"

Taken a bit by surprise Optimus felt a sudden surge in his spark, "Yes, of course you can." he said as he set her down.

As the children ran off to play Selenity entered the courtyard, "Optimus how wonderful it is to see you again."

"Your Majesty," he greeted her.

"Optimus please, you must not address me so formally. Selenity will be just fine." she insisted.

Optimus just smile at her, "As you wish Your Majesty."

But as time went by the moon became Optimus's sanctuary, here there was no war. Selenity was a wise and just ruler and her people were happy and peaceful. Here Bumblebee was allowed to recapture part of the childhood that had been stolen from early in his life. Serenity was not only Bee's most cherished friend but she was a ray of positive energy that chased away Optimus's darkest thoughts.

"Papa Bot!" Serenity cheered as she rushed to greet him.

Optimus carefully scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder, "Small One, how are you this day?"

Serenity hugged the side of his helm, "Really good, but you missed my coming of age, Mother says I'm old enough to start training with the Silver Crystal."

"I apologize for missing such an important occasion," Optimus said

"Yes she was quite disappointed that you and Bumblebee were unable to attend on her special day." Selenity said when she entered the courtyard.

"Selenity," Optimus smiled, he offered his hand and lifted her onto his other shoulder.

"Serenity!" Bee cheered! 

"Bee!" Serenity cheered in return.

Optimus set Serenity down so she and Bee could run and play.

Once they were alone Selenity addressed Optimus, "I can sense your distress Optimus."

"War takes its toll on one's spark. Everywhere we go the Decepticons have us out numbered and out gunned." Optimus spoke tiredly.

"Is there news?" Selenity asked.

"We are being pushed on every front but so far we have managed to keep their attention focused away from the Silver Millennium." he said.

"What can we do aid you in your battle?" Selenity asked.

Optimus put his hand gently over her, "We can address those issues at the next counsel meeting. Right now just being here brings me great peace."

 _TFP SM TFP_

"Sere?" Bee said.

"Yes Bee?" she answered.

"How come the other girls never play with us anymore?" he asked.

"Well, I think they're just busy, now that they're older their sailor training has gotten more intense, they also have responsibilities on their home planets," Serenity tried to explained.

"How come you don't have any training?" Bee asked again.

"I do have training be, now that I'm older Mother has been teaching me to use the Silver Crystal plus she's been having me sit in on some of her diplomatic meetings." she said.

"So how come you still have time to play?"

"Because you and Papa Bot are family and as far as I'm concerned that makes you my brother."

Bee felt a warm peace enter his spark. He had come to love the moon, Serenity and the other princesses were the first real friends he had ever known. However the girls seemed to growing up so much faster than he was. Serenity still took the time to play with him but sometimes it felt like even she was merely taking time out of her schedule like the rest of the adults instead of being the childhood playmate she had once been.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus called out. Bee and Serenity looked up to see him approaching. "It is time for us to go."

"AWW! They whined together.

"Must you go already Papa Bot?" Serenity almost cried, "You just got here."

"Forgive me Serenity but Ratchet just radioed. Something's come up and we must return to ship." Optimus said regretfully.

"Ratchet; that grumpy old bot," Serenity huffed, "he can be such a stick in the mud."

All at once Serenity found herself being scooped up and looking Optimus straight in the optics. "Rest assured young one if Ratchet found it necessary to radio then it must be important." he said with a slight sternness.

Serenity looked at him sheepishly, "I'm sorry; it's just that you just got here and I miss you when you're gone."

Optimus' voice softened, "You are greatly missed as well. However you are old enough to know that I must carry out my mission. The future of Cybertron and the Silver Millennium depends on it." Serenity hugged them both good bye and he and Bee returned to the ship.

"Ratchet?' Optimus called upon entering the ship.

"Optimus a Decepticon probe has entered the solar system; we intercepted it and destroyed it. We have no way of knowing what kind of information it transmitted or how much, but one thing is for sure the Decepticons know we're here and they'll want to know why." Ratchet briefed him.

Optimus thought for a moment, "Contact Ironhide on Earth, and send a encrypted message to any Autobots in the galaxy that might be able to aid us in our efforts. I must return to the moon and inform Selenity; she'll want to convene a meeting with the counsel and put the outer solar system on high alert."

"Optimus, I understand that keeping the energon out Decepticon hands is of great importance, but with all do respect I do believe that our presence here is what's drawing their attention more then the energon. I've noticed for quite some time that your visits to the moon have become more frequent and greater in length. With this increased threat would it not be advisable for you to remain on the ship so we may draw their attention elsewhere?" Ratchet asked.

"I can not deny your wisdom Ratchet, it's just that the Silver Millennium is such a beautiful and peaceful society that it reminds me of," Optimus trailed off.

"Of Cybertron's golden age," Ratchet finished. "I understand, I too have come to find solace here. The advances in science and medicine the mercurian people have made are among the best in the galaxy. That being said isn't that why it's more important than ever to make this society doesn't fall to Megtron's tyranny.

"Once again old friend you are correct." Optimus said sadly.

"I'm sorry Optimus I know how much the moon kingdom has come to mean to you, and how strong your friendship with the moon queen and the princess have become. My concern is that if Megatron were to ever discover your affections for them he would not hesitate to use them against you." Ratchet hated to say it, he could see for himself the glimmer of hope Optimus had in his optics when ever he returned from the moon. "You know no one wishes for your happiness more than I do; but right now is the time for caution. It's for their safety and ours."

Optimus stood in silence as the weight of Ratchet's words sank in, "I must go to the moon to make arrangements and say good bye."

"Papa Bot," Bee interrupted.

"What is it Bumblebee?" Optimus asked.

Papa bo- Optimus; I wish to remain on the moon and watch over Sere, and Selenity as guardian." Bee requested.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet said in surprise, "Are you sure you're ready for such a responsibility?"

"Yes!" Bee insisted. "Optimus you know I can do this, you've trained me in weapons training and close quarters combat. I love Sere and Selenity and I promise I'll protect them with my life."

"I do not question your loyalty or your bravery Bumblebee, I simply question whether you and old enough or experienced enough for this kind of responsibility." Optimus also wasn't sure he was ready to let his Little Bot go quite so soon. During the last few years he and Bee had formed an unique family unit with the Lunarnian royals. If he allowed Bee to stay that last piece of that family would be taken from him and Bee's childhood would end forever. After thinking it over Optimus relented, "Very well Bumblebee, you may stay."

It was settled Optimus and Bumblebee made one last trip to the moon. It took a few days for all the arrangements to be made. A communications base was set up so secure transmissions could be made between the moon and the Autobot starship. Bumblebee was officially assigned as Autobot guardian for the royal family, with instructions to check in directly to Optimus every few days.

Finally it was time for Optimus to rejoin the Autobots.

"Safe journey Optimus, " Selenity smiled sadly.

"Selenity if there is any you need please don't hesitate to ask, I'll be here before you know it."

Optimus then looked to Bumblebee, "Take great care young warrior."

"Yes sir," Bee promised, "I won't let you down."

"You never could Little Bot," Optimus said.

"Optimus," Bee said embarrassed about his sparkling nickname.

Optimus then went to say good bye to Serenity. She was standing a small distance away from the others refusing to even look in Optimus's general direction.

"Serenity," he addressed her softly as he approached.

"I don't want you to leave Papa Bot." She said quietly.

"Serenity I promise this is only temporary. You know if I knew any other way to keep you safe I would do it. For now this is the best course of action as far as everyone's safety is concerned." Serenity still refused to look at him, "You'll still have Bumblebee here with you."

Serenity laughed sarcastically, "Yeah as a guardian; as if Luna, Artemis, and eight sailors watching my every move wasn't enough."

"Would you rather Bumblebee come with me?" Optimus asked.

"No I don't want Bee to go!" She shouted at him in a tone she had never used on him before. Optimus reached out gently gathered her in to his hands. Finally she looked at him with tear stains running down her cheeks. "I want you both to stay." she leaned over hugged one of his servos fiercely. Optimus felt the warm wetness as she washed his servo in an onslaught of fresh tears.

"I promise I'll be back as soon as I am able, until then you can talk to me anytime you want through the communication system your mother and I set up." he held her close to his spark, "Be strong my Small One and know that no matter where I go my spark will always be here."

 _SM TFP SM_

"Lord Megatron," Starscream approached.

"What is it Starscream?"

"Status report my lord," he said. "One of our probes entered and new quadrant in the galaxy and was destroyed shortly after by an Autobot starship. Upon further investigation Soundwave has discovered a planet brimming with energon. However this planet was not the only thing of interest he discovered.

Megatron watched the surveillance data on the monitor, There on the screen was his sworn enemy; Optimus was interacting with two small organic life forms.

"It would appear that these insignificant creatures and the only line of defense this solar system has other than the Autobots." Starscream commented.

Megatron continued to watch with interest; he didn't have to watch long to see that Optimus cared for these creatures. "Soundwave continue monitoring the situation I must know more about there flesh covered creatures and just how deep Optimus's affections for them go."

Soundwave watched and learned it seemed that Optimus did indeed cherish these beings a great deal. So much so that he concocted an elaborate rouge to keep his relationship with them a secret. Even his pet sparkling seemed devoted to protecting them. Once Optimus left in order the lure the Decepticons away Megatron ordered more scrutinized surveillance. The planet called Earth did indeed have a rich supply of energon and the entire solar system was home to a peace loving society. Even though these creature looked small and fragile they did seem to have power that could not be ignored.. If Megatron was going to claim the earth for himself the society would have to be destroyed and if happened to cause Optimus great pain well that was just bonus.

Megatron waited patiently waiting for the exact moment to strike. Finally it seemed like the time was close at hand when the moon princess started taking several trips to earth without the queens knowledge. The princess had given her affections to the prince of Earth and there were many on Earth who disapproved of such a union. One in particular was a red headed female named Lady Beryl who seemed to have her own affections for the prince.

"Starscream!" Megatron commanded, "Set spacebridge coordinates for Earth; you will approach this female and see if you can help fan the flames of contempt into a rebellious inferno.

Starscream set course for Earth waited for the right moment when the woman was alone. She was hiding amongst the trees peering into the royal gardens watching the prince and the princess. When the royals wondered off he made his approach.

"Disgusting isn't it? Scream said.

Startled the woman spun around, "Who are you!" Beryl asked.

"Just someone interested in helping you realize your greatest desire." he said.

"What do you know about my desires?" she asked again.

"I know you spend countless time longing for your beloved prince but he only seems interested in that retched moon child." Starscream tried to get her attention.

"I am a member of the royal court; what the prince does in his own time is none of any ones affair but his." Beryl insisted.

"Do you really believe that, isn't it unseemly for a prince of earth to be spending all his time with a child of the moon." Starscream kept jabbing away at her hitting all the right spots.

"It's that princess's fault she uses her youth, beauty and power to lure him away from his responsibilities here on Earth." Beryl said bitterly.

"Surely there must be a way of tipping the scales of power in your favor? After all the people of Earth should never associate themselves with Lunarnians. If you unite the people of Earth behind you and rise up against the moon the moon princess will have no choice but to return home leaving you with your beloved all to yourself."

 _SM TFP SM_

"Optimus I wish you were here," Selenity said through the open comm channel, "Serenity keeps running off, and with this rebellious uprising on Earth now is the worst time for a disappearing act."

"Selenity; Serenity is a good girl, but she spends all day surrounded by attendants and guardians she might just be looking for a little privacy." he tried to reassure her.

"Ever since you left she's been so secretive; she listens to you, respects you." you could here the stress in her voice.

"Selenity; I promise I'll be on my way as soon as I can." he said.

 _TFP SM TFP_

"Sere one of these times we're going to get caught and Selenity is going to hit the roof." Bee tried to reason with her.

"Relax Bee; we haven't been gone that long." Serenity reassured him.

"That's not the point," Bee said. "I'm suppose to be your guardian."

"Bee I spend my entire life surrounded by guardians. My time with Endymion is my only chance to get away from all that." she said.

"Yeah I know, and I really like Endy he's really good to you but," Bee trailed off, "If Optimus ever finds out about all this we're going to be in a lot trouble."

When it looked like they were in the clear Serenity made a mad dash up the palace steps.

 _SM TFP SM_

"You're army grows stronger everyday," Starscream complimented Beryl.

"A crowd of angry peasants is no match for the power of the Silver Crystal.' Beryl said "If we are to put forth any type of real challenge against the Silver Millennium then we need real power." Beryl walked towards an ancient caver. The people of Earth were forbidden from entering this place but if she was really going to purge the earth of the moon's influence then desperate measures had to be made.

Starscream kept his distance as Beryl approached the sealed gate. When Beryl broke the seal a powerful energy burst forth and consumed Beryl completely. The sky turned black and Starscream could hear Beryl's maniacal laughter. "All Hail Metalia!"

"Lord Megatron; the time is at hand." he signaled the surveillance drone.

 _TFP SM TFP_

"Optimus I'm receiving a signal from an Autobot homing beacon. Do investigate or do we stay on our current course towards the moon?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus paused to think, he promised Selenity he would come as soon as possible but he couldn't ignore an Autobot SOS. "An Autobot may be in distress change course and prepare sick bay."

They followed the signal to a remote section of the galaxy, where they approached a barren asteroid.

"Optimus we are coming up on the homing beacon." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet prepare for landing; Bulkhead come with me." he instructed.

Before Ratchet could make his final approach they were hit from behind. "Optimus we're under attack!" Ratchet shouted.

"It seems we've been lured into a trap," Optimus said, "Autobots! Take evasive action!

 _TFP SM TFP_

"Remember ," Megatron ordered, "Keep them busy but don't destroy them."

 _SM TFP SM_

"NO! I won't let you go this time," Bumblebee said firmly, "Earth is in the middle of a violent rebellion, it's chaos down there with strong sentiments against the moon."

"Bee please!" Serenity pleaded, "I just have to know if he's alright."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't let you go," Bee insisted. "Everyone is on high alert and Selenity has restricted all traffic going to and from the palace. Anyone one attempting to bypass security is to be taken into custody."

Suddenly there was a rustling in the shrubbery in the corner of the garden. Bee quickly drew his weapon and took aim.

"Easy Bee, it's just me," Endymion said as he stepped out.

"Endymion!" Serenity cried as she ran into his arms.

"Endy; you shouldn't be here now," Bee said as he retracted his weapon, "It's too dangerous, the guards are suspicious of everyone from Earth."

"Most of the earth's people have been brainwashed by Beryl and an evil spirit named Metalia. They've already over taken Elysion and now they plan on attacking the moon." Endymion spoke grimly.

"Where are the king and queen, and Ironhide?" Bee asked.

"Mother and Father vowed to stay and defend Elysion, and Hide was the one who got me out. I have no way of knowing if they're alive or dead. All I do know is that they plan on bringing the fight to the moon next and I intend to stand by Serenity's side when they do." then he kissed Serenity as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Before Bumblebee could escort Endymion and Serenity inside to see the queen the ground began to shake. The palace walls began to tremble and an alarm began to sound. Bee looked towards the earth and there you could see and dark cloud rising out of it and rapidly approaching the moon. "Endy! Take Sere inside NOW!" Bee ordered. But before anyone could move a rocket fired by Starscream hit Bee head on sending him sailing into a stone wall.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Serenity cried. She tried to run to him but Endymion held her tight. Bee's optics flickered for a few moments then went dark.

Starscream took a moment to admire his handy work then called for a space bridge from Soundwave.

"Princess Serenity at last we meet," came a new voice.

 _TFP SM TFP_

Team Prime continued to be bounced around sky like a pinball. They were completely at the mercy of the Decepticons. Optimus couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just finish the job. Instead they seemed to be toying with them. Before he could complete these thoughts the con retreated leaving the Autobots in an eerie silence.

"That doesn't make any sense why would they lure us all the way out here with a counterfeit beacon just to let us go?" Ratchet asked.

They wanted to distract us from something," Optimus said thoughtfully. Then it hit him with a sinking feeling in his spark. "Ratchet, set course for the moon now!"

 _SM TFP SM_

"At last we meet," Serenity and Endymion looked up and saw Beryl hovering over them. "And you Prince Endymion how dare a prince of earth bond himself to a Lunarnian. Come, join me and we will rule the earth and moon together."

"Your nothing but a treasonous witch Beryl, bitter and ugly and I will not allow you to harm the princess." Endymion spat at her.

Angry and jealous Beryl ragged against them, "How dare you; you can die together then." Using the power given to her by Metalia she attacked them killing them both in a single blow.

Queen Selenity ran out just in time to she her daughter killed in front of her, "SERENITY!" she cried. Consumed by her grief Selenity crumbled to the ground. Seeing no other course of action Selenity attached the Silver Crystal to the moon stick. She held the stick above her head and released the full power of the crystal. "MOON HEALING ESCALATION!"

 _TFP SM TFP_

When Optimus and Ratchet exited the ship they were over whelmed by the devastation. What was once beautiful lush kingdom was now a darkened wasteland.

"No," Optimus whispered, then looked to Ratchet, "Bumblebee?"

Ratchet looked at his scanner, "He's still functioning but we need to find him quickly."

They followed the signal until they found Bee buried underneath a pile of ruble. They uncovered him and Ratchet did a full scan, "WE need to evac his immediately."

They picked him up and ran him back to the ship. Once they got there Ratchet told Optimus that he would take Bee the rest of way and that Optimus should check to see if there were any more survivors.

Optimus looked sadly at his beautiful sanctuary. As he walked through the ruins he didn't see how anyone could survive this. Just as he was about to give up hope he heard someone call out his name.

"Optimus!" he turned to see Luna and Artemis in the distance. He rushed over and saw Selenity laying on a stone pillar that had fallen over.

"She's been waiting for," Luna said with tears in her eyes, "but she can't hang on much longer."

Optimus knelt down by Selenity and gently stroked her hair. "Selenity, I'm so sorry that I wasn't here for you."

"Optimus it wasn't your fault, we were attacked by an evil being called Metalia. She turned the earths forces against us. I was able to seal her away with the Silver Crystal but not before she killed Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Sailor Guardians.

Optimus felt his spark despair he had come to love Serenity dearly. She brought joy to his life with a sweet innocence not easily found in the universe.

"I need the three of you to listen carefully. With the power of the Silver Crystal I am sending Serenity and the others to a new future and a new life on earth. It's a second chance for them to live peaceful and happy lives."

"Luna, Artemis, if Beryl and Metalia ever reawaken you will need to activate the Sailor Guardian once again. I will send everything you need; make sure to take the moon stick and the crystal and place it directly into the hands of Princess Serenity. Be warned should the silver crystal ever fall into the wrong hands it could become a devastating weapon."

Selenity turned to Optimus, "Optimus it is my deepest desire that in Serenity's new life she continue to receive the loving guidance you so freely gave her here on the moon. So I'm sending her to you. Love her unconditionally, teach her right from wrong and show her what it means to be a true leader." Selenity took a few labored breaths.

"Queen Selenity," Artemis said, "Luna and I are honored to carry out your wishes."

Optimus gently scooped her up into his hands, "Selenity I; don't know what to say."

"Just promise me you'll take care of her. I hope the promise of seeing her again will be a light for your darkest days." she said.

Optimus promised and with that Selenity released the silver crystal. It drifted towards the earth carrying the souls of the moon kingdom with it. Luna and Artemis were put into deep hibernation awaiting the day they would serve their princess again.

Optimus continued to hold Selenity as her body began to fade away. "Optimus one more thing you must know. When Serenity is reborn she will retain no memories from this life. Please do not tell her until absolutely necessary, I want her life to be happy free from the burden those memories would bring. I've come to care for you a great deal, and I truly hope to see you again.

"You have become very dear to me as well. I vow to do everything in my power to care for your daughter." Optimus assured her.

Finally Selenity felt her soul was at peace and allowed herself to fade away.

When Optimus returned to the ship Ratchet was waiting for him. "Bumblebee?" he asked. He wasn't sure he could handle losing Bee as well.

"He's stable for now but he will need surgery. He took a large amount of shrapnel to his voice box, it may never be fully functional again."

"Is there any word from Ironhide?" Optimus asked.

"By all counts Elysion has been completely destroyed, the king and queen have perished and there is no sign of Ironhide any where." Ratchet said.

Again Optimus sighed in despair, Ironhide had been a loyal and trusted friend, "If it's alright I would like to sit with Bumblebee."

"Optimus," Ratchet stopped him, "Queen Selenity and the princess?"

Optimus simply shook his head sadly and continued walking.

"I'm so sorry." Ratchet said.

Optimus sat with Bee the entire time he was in stasis anxiously awaiting yet dreading the moment Bee awakened. Optimus sat next to his berth affectionately stroking his helm when Bee's optics finally powered on. When Bumblebee finally focused on Optimus he attempted to speak but all he was able to do was make a few clicking sounds.

"Bumblebee you mustn't try to speak you were severely damaged and need your rest." Optimus petted his helm as he looked into his optics. Optimus saw the questions Bee wanted to ask but he hated the answers he had for him. "Bumblebee I'm afraid that I have terrible news. The moon kingdom has been completely destroyed and we've lost Selenity and Serenity.

Bee felt his spark stop for a moment as everything froze in time. When the guilt and the grief came crashing down him, despite Optimus's instructions for quiet the entire ship was filled with Bee's mournful cries while Optimus held him in a vain attempt to comfort him.

 **Oh dear Lord I cried writing that last part and I hope you'll forgive me for jerking your tears. I promise the next chapter will be a lot happier.**

 **Please read and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I want to thank you all for all the incredible feedback I got so many new ideas I don't know what to do with them all.**

 **Serenity Prime**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a clear quiet Nevada night Optimus and his team had just finished setting up their new base. After the noise and the commotion of the day Optimus decided to take a drive and clear his head. When he found a secluded place and he was certain he was alone he transformed into robot mode.

He gazed up at the moon, it was the anniversary of the fall of the Silver Millennium. Every year Optimus would go off by himself and stare at the moon all night and wonder how much longer he would have to wait.

"Selenity," he spoke out loud, "it's been centuries. A thousand years has gone by and still Serenity has come." He stood there silently for hours as if he were waiting for a reply. When none came Optimus sadly transformed back into vehicle mode and drove back to base.

Ratchet was waiting for him when he returned. Ratchet knew full well what today was and every year on the anniversary he respectfully gave Optimus his space to process his grief.

"Optimus, are you alright?" Ratchet asked.

"Fine old friend," he said sadly.

"Optimus don't you think you've tormented yourself enough. If Serenity was going to reappear surely she would have done so by now." Ratchet reasoned.

"Ratchet, Selenity gave her word; I have to believe that when the time is right Serenity will come."

"Optimus Prime!" came an unfamiliar voice. The room was filled with light and when it faded and green haired woman was standing in front of them. She was holding a key shaped staff in one hand and a small infant in the other. "The day you've been waiting for is now."

"You are a Sailor Guardian," Optimus observed the style uniform she wore.

"Yes, I am Sailor Pluto sailor guardian of time and space. May I introduce to you Princess Serenity of the white moon kingdom."

"You mean to tell me that this human sparkling you're holding is the moon princess?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, the others have already been reborn here on Earth to human families. It was the queen's dieing wish that Serenity be sent to Optimus." Pluto explained.

Ratchet looked at the child in Pluto's arm, she was so small and fragile he didn't know if an Autobot could care for her without damaging her. "Optimus are you sure we capable of caring for her properly?"

"We will simply have to figure something out. I gave Selenity my word and I have no intentions of letting Serenity go anywhere." Optimus said.

Suddenly they heard metal feet thundering to the room. Bumblebee had been walking by when the light show caught his optics. When he over heard the conversation he could no longer contain his enthusiasm.

"Bumblebee! Slow Down!," Optimus warned.

Bee slowed to a stop and knelt down in front of Pluto and the baby. He studied her features intensely and even though they were small and delicate through her eyes Bee could see the beloved friend and sister he had lost so very long ago. Gently he put out his hand clicking and chirping at Pluto. Pluto looked to Optimus not being able to understand Bee.

"He wants to know if he can hold her," Optimus interpreted.

Pluto smiled with understanding. Allowing her staff to fade she took the young Serenity in both arms and gently placed her in Bee's hand. "Be careful, just like holding a baby bird."

Bee carefully cupped his hand around her, Serenity stared at Bee as he clicked and chirped at her. Finally She smiled at him and let out a cheerful squeal.

Bee slowly walked over to Optimus and Ratchet to show them the precious cargo he carried in his hand.

"Yes Bumblebee; we can see her and even though it does my spark good to see her again we mustn't forget the great responsibility we face now. Her life and well being is our to care for now."

"Optimus," Pluto spoke up, "you must also remember that Serenity has retained no memories from her life on the moon. It's very important that her true identity remain a secret until the proper time."

"And when exactly would the proper time be?" Ratchet asked.

"You know it when you see it," Pluto explained. "Now if you bots will excuse me I must return to the time gate. Please take good care of her the future of this planet may depend on her."

Once Pluto had left the three Autobots continued to stare at their tiny new charge. Finally Bee began chirping at Ratchet. "How should I know what to do with her?" Ratchet exclaimed. "This wasn't even my idea."

"First things first, we need to do research on how best care for her. Ratchet find as much information as you can find. The Earth's government has assigned us a new agent, Agent Fowler perhaps he can help us." Optimus suggested.

So Optimus and Ratchet researched while they waited for Agent Fowler. Bumblebee seemed content to hold her and watch over her. Bumblebee was still focused on his beautiful little gift when Bulkhead, Arcee, and Cliffjumper walked in. "Hey Bee what you got there?" Bulkhead asked. Bee held out his hand so the Autobots could see.

"How'd she get here?" Arcee asked.

"Autobots this young human sparkling has come to us in need of love, sustenance, shelter, and protection. We will do our very best to provide them for her."

"Optimus you can't be serious." Arcee objected, "the base is no place for a child; especially one this small."

Suddenly Bee exploded into a long line of angry clicks and chirps as he cupped his hands protectively around Serenity.

"Easy Bee," Arcee tried to calm him down, "All I meant was that the base could be very dangerous for her, not to mention we already have a mission here on Earth when would we have time to raise a orphan child."

"You may not know it Arcee but Serenity isn't the first orphan Team Prime has raised." Optimus informed her. "Back during the worst days of the war I returned to base to find a youngling stealing energon from the mess in order to feed himself. Our team fed him, cared for him, we were his playmates and yes even his disciplinarians. It wasn't easy to find time for him but if we had decided not to try we wouldn't have Bumblebee today."

Arcee looked at Bee in a whole new light. She knew Bee and Optimus were close but she didn't realize the prime had taken the time to raise Bee himself.

"Lighten up Cee," Cliffjumper teased her, "She's just a kid. With the cons laying low she might be just the thing to keep things exciting around here."

"If you say so," she waved them off as she left the room, "you bots have fun," she said as she headed for her quarters.

When Agent Fowler arrived and saw their pleasant surprise he hit the roof expressing his concerns about a child living on the base. "It's not just her safety which is still m biggest concern. Food, diapers, clothes these are only her immediate needs, she's also going to need dentists and doctors, and their going want to see things like birth certificates and social security numbers." Fowler instructed. "I still think it would be in the child's best interest if she came with me."

Bumblebee glared at Fowler and let out another line of angry squawks.

"Bumblebee," Optimus said sternly, "that is no way to talk to the man. Agent Fowler as you can see my Autobots have already grown protective of the child. I'm afraid allowing her to leave is out of the question."

Fowler simply pinched the bridge of his nose, "Talking the higher up into letting her stay here isn't going to be easy Prime but I'll see what I can do. In the mean time you are going to need some supplies ASAP."

Fowler came through but under the strictest circumstances. A social worker was assigned to monitor the situation to make sure the child was safe and cared for properly. Fowler also arranged for a nurse to come in and instruct the Autobots on basic physical needs and hygiene. The problem was with her small size it was going to take someone with a surgical hand to feed and change her. It didn't take Ratchet long to figure out that was going to be him.

They filled out all the necessary paper work, her birth certificate called for a first and last name, so Optimus gave her the only name he could think of Serenity Prime. Ratchet objected slightly stating that the title of Prime was meant to be earned not given away. Optimus defended his decision saying he had no doubt in his processors that she would live up to the title one day.

 _ **9 months old**_

Ratchet was groggy when he was awakened by familiar sound. He grumbled and griped as he made way to where Serenity was sitting up in her crib. As he scooped her out of her crib she let out a giggle as she looked at him with his big blue eyes.

"Oh you think it's funny do you. I haven't had a decent recharge in months and you think it's funny," he lightly scolded.

Serenity just giggled louder in response.

He changed her and made her a bottle. As he fed her, her eyes remained on him; he'd never seen such peaceful eyes in his life. It was the one thing he envied most about her, and yet he hoped that peace would remain in her eyes forever.

 _ **2 years old**_

"MORE! BULK! MORE!" Serenity squealed. She was in his back seat buckled tightly into her car seat.

"Hang on Sere!" Bulkhead laughed as he went cruising through another large mud puddle, sending water and mud flying everywhere. When the mud splattered on his windows Serenity cheered and laughed even harder.

Later that night Bulkhead crept into the base cupping Serenity protectively in his hands. When Bulkhead came to the main room he looked around and when didn't see anyone he let out a sigh of relief. However he hadn't taken three steps when he heard the sound he feared the most.

"BULKHEAD!" Ratchet snapped.

"Shh!" Bulkhead said as he put a hand over Serenity shielding her from view. "You'll wake her up."

"Bulkhead you and Serenity were suppose to be back hours ago." Optimus said calmly.

"My apologies Optimus we just lost track of time." Bulkhead still shielding Serenity from sight.

"Well just give her here and I'll put her to bed." Ratchet said.

"No I'll do it?" Bulkhead offered.

"You've never offered to put her to bed before." Ratchet said suspiciously.

"Well I'm the one that kept her out late right. So I should be the one to get her ready for bed right; right!" Bulkhead said nervously.

"Bulkhead," Optimus said in a warning tone, "Please hand Serenity over to Ratchet."

Sighing in defeat Bulkhead reluctantly opened his hands and held out Serenity for Ratchet to take. When Optimus and Ratchet looked at Serenity she was sound asleep in the palm of Bulkheads hand. However from the top of her head to the tip of her smallest toe she was covered in thick layers of black mud.

"Bulkhead!" Ratchet scolded. "How'd she get like that?"

"Well were only doing a little mudding and I let her out just to stretch her legs." Bulkhead began to tell the story.

 _Flash Back_

" _ME LIKE BULK!" Serenity laughed. Then as she was making engine noises she ran through the biggest mud puddle she could find; jumping and splashing and kicking mud up way above her head._

Ratchet just stared at him with aggravation. Optimus just looked at him with the same neutral expression her always had.

"What," Bulkhead defended himself, "she had fun!"

Ratchet let out an aggravated huff as he took Serenity. As he left to start the process of cleaning her up and putting her to bed you could here him grumble about how every time someone decided to have a little fun it just ended up being more work for him.

 _ **4 years old**_

Optimus woke from his berth to hear the sound of thunder rumbling above the base. He let out a small sigh because it would always lead to the same result.

"Papa Bot," Serenity cried as she entered his quarters.

Optimus looked down to see the most spark breaking sight. Serenity stood by his berth in her little pink night dress and bare feet. She had her favorite stuffed rabbit in one hand and her blanket in the other.

"The thunder scares me," She sobbed with tears streaming down her cheeks, "can I stay here?"

With the look of compassion in his optics Optimus let down his hand so she could crawl in. Having become accustom to this procedure he lifted her up to his chest. He laid out a small bed role her learned to keep for her and placed it just above his spark. Using her rabbit for a pillow Serenity laid down while Optimus cover her with the blanket then he placed a gently yet protective hand over her.

Optimus could still hear her crying so he spoke in soft soothing tones. "Hush now my small one. No harm shall fall on you as long as I'm here." Serenity listened to the sound of his spark and began to calm herself. Soon Optimus could hear her breathing even out telling him she had fallen asleep.

 _ **5 years old**_

"I don't want to go Bee," Serenity insisted.

Bumblebee sat parked just outside Serenity's new school. He clicked and chirped trying to encourage her to give it a try. Because of Serenity's unique home situation the government arranged for her to attend a private school reserved for military families. The school staff was told only what was necessary, that Serenity was a member of a high profile military family. Everyday a staff member was to pick Serenity up at the car and escort her to her classroom, then escort her back to the car at the end of the day.

Serenity pulled nervously at her new uniform as she watched a young woman approach her and Bee. Bee made sure to use her halo form and promised Serenity that he would stay parked outside her classroom window all day if she needed him to.

The woman opened the door and smiled warmly at her. "Are you Serenity?" she asked. Serenity nodded, "well my name is Ms. Tsukino. I'm your kindergarten teacher."

Ms. Tsukino helped Serenity out of Bee's back seat. Serenity shyly took her hand and allowed herself to be lead inside the school.

Once Serenity was out of sight Bee quickly drove around to her classroom window

And parked himself anxiously waiting to catch a glimpse of her. He wasn't real comfortable with someone he never met walking off with his baby sister even if they were just going inside the school. He waited and waited, convinced it was taking to long he radioed base.

"Bumblebee it's only been a couple of minutes, she'll be fine." Ratchet assured him. Again Bee waited, again he radioed, "No; the situation does not require you to drop your vehicle cover to go in after her. I'm monitoring her tracking devise as we speak she's perfectly well." Ratchet insisted. Suddenly Ratchet felt like he was being watched. He looked to see the rest of Team Prime staring at him. "What?"

"You put a tracking devise on her?" Arcee almost laughed. "Don't you think that's a bit over kill for someone who's only going to school for a few hours."

"Agh!" Ratchet just waved them off.

Finally after what seemed like forever but really only about ten minutes tops, Bee saw Serenity come to the window and wave at him.

After school Bee waited for her out front when he saw her running excitingly towards him.

"Bee!" she cheered as she opened the door and climbed in, she waved to her teacher as she closed the door behind her. "That was the best day ever, my teacher Ms. Tsukino is really nice. There's lots of fun kids in my class and everything in the room is just my size. Look I made this today," Serenity held a new drawing up for Bee to see. "It's a picture of our family. Teacher says I have a great imagination."

Bee congratulated her on having a great first day and said he never had a doubt that she would be just fine.

 _ **8 years old**_

Serenity loved her entire family very much, however there was Autobot that she couldn't seem to get close to no matter how much she tried. "Arcee!" Serenity cheered. "Come play with me, I just got a new game."

"Sorry Sere but I still have work to do." Arcee said.

"But you just got back from patrol can't you play for a little bit?" Serenity persisted.

"Sere, I said no. I still have training to do." Arcee said as she headed for the training room.

"You really need to learn to relax a little Cee." Cliff said as they passed each other.

"You really need to learn to mind your own business Cliff." Arcee said.

Cliffjumper walked over to a disappointed Serenity, "Hey Sere, I'll play with you a little while."

Serenity instantly cheered, "Kay!"

Serenity set up the game board and they carefully read the instructions. Serenity really wanted a video game but Ratchet insisted that board games were more educational.

"Cliff; how come Arcee doesn't seem to like me much?" Serenity asked.

"Sere; Arcee cares for you a great deal, but she has a hard time getting close to individuals." he said as he picked her up.

"How come?" she asked.

"You remember how we told you about the war on Cybertron?" she simply nodded, "Well during that war Arcee was captured and interrogated by a con named Arachnid. Cee was tortured but when she refused to give information Arachnid killed Arcee's partner Tailgate. Cee and Tailgate were very close and his loss devastated her. So to protect herself from feeling that kind of pain again she refused to get close to anyone." Cliff explained.

"How'd you get so close to her?" Serenity asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Cliff smiled a cocky smile, " I irritated the scrap out of her till she gave in. Really though I just refused to go anywhere, I was there when she needed me and even then it took a long time for her to let her guard down around me.

For the next several weeks every time Arcee turned around she could see Serenity watching her intensely, but every time Arcee ask her what she was doing she would just smile and run off.

One day Arcee was working in the training room doing some shadow boxing when she heard something behind her. When she looked she saw Serenity standing on the platform behind her kicking and punching the air.

"Sere what are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm learning to be a tough girl just like you Cee." she said with a crooked smile. She went back to punching and kicking but she lost her balance and fell on her butt.

Arcee couldn't help but smile, "Your footing is wrong," she corrected. She helped Serenity pose her feet correctly. "There like that; that way it's easier to keep your balance. Now keep your shoulders square, that's it good girl." Arcee continued to coach her.

For the next few hours Arcee and Serenity trained together. Every once in a while Arcee would stop when she saw Serenity was struggling with something. Finally Arcee could tell Serenity was starting to get tired. "Okay Sere, I think that's enough for tonight."

"Aww! Please Cee! Just a little bit longer," Serenity begged.

"Serenity," Optimus called as her came looking for her, "Serenity, you are late in going to bed."

"Aww Papa Bot, do I have to? Cee and I are having so much fun, I promise I'll go to bed just as soon as I feel tired," she tried to negotiate.

Optimus looked at her, her eyes were red and her lids were drooping he could tell she was about to fall asleep any moment. "While I'm glad to hear that you and Arcee are getting along so well there comes a time when we all must get our rest. That time as come for you Small One."

"Oh, okay," Serenity gave in, "can Cee tuck me in at least?"

"Of course if she wants to." Optimus said.

"Sere; I don't know," Arcee tried to talk her way out of it.

"Please Cee! I promise if you don't like it I'll never ask you again." Serenity said.

"Fine," she gave in, "just this once."

"Yeah!" Serenity cheered as she lead Arcee towards her quarters.

"Small One make sure to attend to all your personal hygiene before recharging for the night," Optimus instructed.

"Yes Papa," she answered.

Serenity combed her hair and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She put her night dress on and climbed into bed.

Arcee covered her with a blanket and sat down next to the bed for a moment. "There is that what you wanted?" she asked.

"Can you stay until I go to sleep?" Serenity asked.

Arcee agreed, she watched over her while Serenity let out a big yawn and snuggled into the blankets. Five minutes later Arcee could hear Serenity snoring softly.

 _ **10 years old**_

Ratchet was trying very hard to concentrate on his work in his laboratory but it was becoming difficult with that nonstop bouncing. "Serenity, how many times have I told you not to bounce that ball in here?" he scolded.

"I know Grumpy Bot, but I'm bored and there's nothing better to do." Serenity said as she continued to the ball against the wall and catching with her hands.

"If you take your ball in the into the training room or the rec room you can bounce it all you like." he instructed.

"There's nobody in there, everyone out scouting for energon which means I get to spend my day hanging out with you?" Serenity argued. Again continued to bounce her ball.

"Oh what joy," he said sarcastically, "Serenity, get that ball out of here." he ordered.

As if on queue Serenity bounced the ball a little to hard and it went flying off in an unintended direction. Serenity chased after it, "I'll get it!" it bounced and ricocheted until it hit a piece of diagnostic equipment that was being secured in place by chains. When the ball hit it caused one of the chains to pop loose which allowed this tool the size of a building to roll forward. Serenity was so focused on retrieving her ball that she failed to realize that she ran right into it's path. She barely had the ball in her hands when she felt herself being yanked off the floor just in time to avoid being run over.

Before Serenity fully realized what had happened she found herself being held protectively to Ratchet's chest. She looked up and could see the fear in his optics and could hear his spark racing. "Ratchet, are you okay?"

"Do you know how much you just scared me?" Ratchet held her while he tried to calm himself down. When he did he looked at her sternly, "Give it to me."

Serenity handed him the ball and he walked over to his desk and put it in the top drawer. "I plan keeping that for a while." Ratchet then walked down to Serenity's quarters and deposited her on the bed. "Please wait here, I'll be back to talk to you when I have had a chance to clam down.

"I'm sorry Ratchet." Serenity cried.

Ratchet's spark twisted in sadness, he hated to see her cry. He hated it even worse when he was the one that made her cry. "Please wait here."

Serenity waited and waited for what seemed like forever until finally she heard metallic feet approaching. When Ratchet entered the room she drew her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms so she didn't have to look at him. She looked up when she felt herself being lifted off the bed.

Ratchet once again held her to his chest but this time the embrace was much gentler and more affectionate. Serenity looked ant his face and his optics were also much softer.

Serenity hugged him as she cried into his armor, "I'm so sorry Ratchet."

Ratchet cradled her in one hand and wiped away her tears with the other. "You already apologized Sere, but you must promise to be much more careful. You have no idea how important you are."

Serenity was taken a bit by surprise Ratchet never called her Sere. With him she always Serenity. "Ratchet are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need you to remember how much you are loved around here, and how devastated everyone here would be if something happened to you." Ratchet said.

"Do you love me Ratchet?" she asked.

Ratchet was hurt that she had to ask but then he remembered that he was never good at expressing his affections for anyone. "Very much."

 _ **12 years old**_

Serenity was riding with Optimus on a scouting mission through the rainforests of South America.

"Not much farther Small One, the energon reading is just a mile up a head.." he said.

"Oh Papa Bot you know I'd ride just about anywhere with you," Serenity said cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, what about when you have to go to the dentist?" Optimus teased.

"I said just about," Serenity shuddered. "Besides you and Ratchet make me go anyway."

Optimus gave a small chuckle, "You want to keep your teeth don't you?"

Optimus pulled up to the site when saw what looked to be an entrance to a cave. Optimus slammed on his breaks and tightened Serenity's seatbelt. "Ratchet, activate the ground bridge," but all he got was static.

"What's wrong?" Serenity asked.

"Climb out," Optimus ordered.

Serenity quickly obeyed.

Optimus transformed and picked her up. He hid her among the thick brush, "Stay here and stay out of sight. This site has been mind and not by Autobots."

"Decepticons?" she asked. Serenity had never seen Decepticons before. Optimus worked tirelessly to keep her very existence a secret from them.

"Wait here for me and do not leave this spot until I return," he instructed.

Serenity crotched down low as Optimus approached the entrance, he paused for a moment or two then drew his cannon and proceeded. Stealthily he made his way through the tunnels and caverns. He could hear drilling in the distance finally he came upon a drilling crew, but what made it more dangerous was who was with them.

"Production is ahead of schedule Commander Starscream." the foreman said.

"Excellent, our master will be expecting this shipment." Starscream said.

With Starscream on the premises getting Serenity out of here was now urgent. If Starscream discovered her presence on Earth it wouldn't be long before Megatron knew as well. As he approached the exit he heard the sound he dreaded the most. The sound of Serenity's terrified screams.

Optimus transformed and sped out the mine at top speed. As he burst through the opening he saw Serenity being pursued by Laserbeak.

"Get Away!" she screamed. Laserbeak swooped at her and Serenity dove barely dodging. "PAPA BOT!"

"Serenity! Stay down I'm coming!" he instructed. He transformed and fired upon Laserbeak. By now reinforcements had arrived and were firing on Optimus. Again Laserbeak swooped in on Serenity wrapping his tentacles around he started to carry her off.

"Laserbeak!" Starscream ordered as hovered over head in jet mode. "Bring that creature to me."

Suddenly Serenity felt all alone not even her papa could reach her at this point. She felt sheer terror as she was carried higher towards Starscream. All at one Serenity felt a rush of power. Just before Starscream took possession of the small girl a powerful force erupted from her body and a crescent mark appeared on her forehead. Starscream saw the mark and recognized it, "It can not be!" he panicked.

The sudden burst of power caused Laserbeak to drop Serenity causing her to plummet towards the ground. Optimus ran and took a giant leap. He grabbed her in mid air, as he came down her tucked and rolled then transformed with Serenity securely strapped into his passenger seat. He barreled down the road at top speed, trying to put as much distance between them and the Decepticons as possible.

"Decepticons! Destroy the prime and bring that girl back to me!" Starscream ordered.

"Ratchet! Bridge us back NOW!" Optimus ordered. When the green portal appeared Optimus dove in still at full speed. After they made it through Ratchet quickly closed the bride behind them. Optimus slammed on his brakes and transformed, "Ratchet! Prepare medical bay!" he commanded as he carried an unconscious Serenity. When Optimus laid her on the medical berth she still wore her crescent mark.

"I don't understand," Ratchet said, " Has she been activated?"

"No; she merely tapped into her power under extreme duress." came a familiar voice.

Optimus and Ratchet turned to see Sailor Pluto standing at the edge of the giant berth. Pluto walked over and knelt down beside her princess and placed a hand on her forehead. "Serenity isn't injured she's simply exhausted from the sudden burst of power. She'll need to rest and be monitored for the next few days. However I will need to erase her memories from today."

"The Decepticons are now ware of her presence on Earth. We will have to keep a closer eye on her. Optimus said he felt tremendous guilt over today's events. "I should have never taken her with me."

"Optimus what happened to day was not your fault." Ratchet insisted. "It was a routine scouting mission."

"Ratchet is correct," Pluto agreed, "Unfortunately this child was born with powerful enemies, but Queen Selenity did not send her here so you could lock her away in this base her entire life. She wanted Serenity to have a full and happy life.

 _TFP SM TFP_

Starscream stood alone in the command center trying to wrap his processors around today's events. There was no way one of them could still be alive. He had witnessed the fall of the moon kingdom with his own optics. Even if one managed to survive these feeble humans had short life spans most of them die with in the first century it wasn't possible for one to survive a millennia.

Starscream heard footsteps approaching, "Soundwave what is it?" Soundwave showed him the surveillance data from earlier particularly when the crescent mark appeared on the girls forehead. "You know that the Lunarnians were completely wipe from existence it's simply impossible that one be alive." Starscream insisted if Soundwave informed Megatron that there was a living breathing Lunarnian here on Earth Megatron would rip his rocket boosters off. "We must be certain before we inform Lord Megatron, increase global surveillance I want to be the first to know about any further sightings."

 **Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks to everyone's constructive feedback my is now swimming with new ideas. So I hope you'll be a little patient so I can rework and rewrite a few things so I can give the best story I can give.**

 **Once again I love constructive feedback so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I want thank you all once again for great feedback. Thank you for the encouraging remarks. And for those who had questions I'll try my best to answer without giving to much away.**

 **Kaleia, to answer your questions yes I still have plans for Selenity and for Ironhide but you're going to have be patient for them to make their comebacks. I am sorry but do not have any big plans for Vector Prime.**

 **Serenity Prime**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Dream_

" _Endymion!"_

" _I intend to stand by Serenity's side"_

" _Endy! Take Sere inside NOW!"_

 _Explosion!_

" _BUMBLEBEE!"_

 _ **14 years old**_

"Serenity, Serenity Prime wake up!" Optimus ordered. "You're going to be late for school."

"Papa Bot!" she whined before drifting back to sleep.

Optimus simply reached down and picked her up out of bed. You know sometimes being raised by Autobots just isn't fair. He set her on her feet and held her in place until she got her legs firmly underneath herself.

"Papa," she whined some more, "Don't you know growing teenagers need their sleep."

"Then perhaps I should give you an earlier recharge time." he warned.

"You're really no fun some days you know that right," she said as she shuffled off to her bathroom. She reappeared showered and dressed then headed to the mess for a quick breakfast of fruit and cereal. When she got there Cliff and Arcee were getting an energon cube.

"Hey Sere, ready for another day?" Cliff asked.

"Like I have a choice," Serenity said as she poured the cereal into her bowl.

"Hey it's your first day at a new school; are you ready?" Arcee asked.

"No problems Cee it's in the bag," Serenity gave her a thumbs up. Today was Serenity's first day at the Jasper Public School district. Due to cut backs Serenity lost the funding for her private school, plus Jasper was much closer to the base which put Optimus more at ease.

When Serenity walked out into the main room Ratchet and Bumblebee were waiting for her. "You're certain you got everything you need for your first day?" Ratchet asked.

Serenity rolled her eyes, "Yes Ratchet, I have everything."

"I just want to make sure you're prepared." Ratchet defended himself.

"No worries Grumpy Bot it'll be a piece of cake." she assured him. Then she turned to Bumblebee who was waiting. "Ready Bee?" Bee transformed into car mode and revved his engine in response. Serenity got into his passenger seat. "Lets roll B-bot."

Bee pulled up to the front of the school clicking and chirping at her happily, "Thanks Bee, you know you're the best big brother a girl could ask for." Bee trilled happily in response. "I have to go I don't want be late the first day." she climbed out and shut the door. "Bye Bee I love you." Bee clicked his love in return before she ran up the front step.

Serenity found her way to the office where she picked up her class schedule, her locker combination, and student handbook. It was a small school so it shouldn't be too difficult to find her way around. She put her stuff in her locker then went to find her first class. She found her room number, when she went in all the students were still casually talking around the room. The teacher was writing on the board doing some last minute prep work.

"Excuse me," Serenity said politely. "I'm Serena Tsukino, are you Ms. Haruna?" Now that she was in public school Optimus thought it wise to change her name in order to conceal her identity from anyone that might be looking for her. Serenity chose to name herself after Ms. Tsukino, who was always her favorite teacher.

"Yes Miss Tsukino, I've been expecting you. I have a textbook and as outline on what we'll be learning this semester." Ms. Haruna handed Serenity her things. "Please wait here a moment. I would like to introduce the class.

Ms. Haruna quieted the room and had them take their seats, "Ladies and gentlemen; we have new student today. This is Miss Serena Tsukino, please help her feel welcome and help her find her way around."

Serenity gave a small wave to the class, "Hi, most of the time everyone just calls me Sere." Serenity found a seat.

She barely sat down when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see a cheerful redhead smiling at her. "Hi, I'm Molly, wait for me after class and I'll show you around.

Serenity smiled brightly, "Okay."

At lunch time Molly introduced Serenity to some of the other eighth grade girls.

"So how'd you end up in Jasper?" one of the girls asked.

"Actually I've lived in the area all my life. My family is a military family stationed at a base near by. So I went a private school reserved for military brats."

During the course of the conversation Serenity noticed a girl sitting three tables over; sitting alone and reading a book while she ate her lunch. "Hey girls? Who's that girl sitting by herself over there. Can we invite her to sit with us?"

Molly looked, "That's Ami Darby."

"She's the smartest kid in school," one girl said.

"She looks lonely sitting by herself maybe she would like to sit with us." Serenity persisted.

"I doubt it," said another girl, "I think she only talks to smart people like her."

Serenity had never heard of anything so ridiculous she had just decided to go over and introduce herself when she heard the bell ring.

"Oh Sere; we have to go or we'll be late for math." Molly said.

When Serenity looked back towards Ami she had already gathered up her things and was leaving the cafeteria. Disappointed in the lost opportunity Serenity promised herself she would not miss the next one.

After a long day Serenity was waiting for Bee, she waited and waited. Her stomach was turning, Bee was never late picking her up. She called home but no one picked up not even Ratchet. Now she knew something was wrong. Serenity was almost ready to start walking when she saw someone familiar, just not the bot she was expecting. Instead of a yellow muscle car she was looking at a red Peterbilt. She was excited to see him and yet she this sinking feeling that something was terribly wrong.

She opened the passenger door, "Papa, what are you doing here, where's Bee?" she asked nervously.

"Bumblebee is with Arcee, I'm afraid I have some very bad news." Optimus informed her. Serenity's felt her heart racing as she waited for him to continue. "We've lost Cliffjumper, he's joined the Allspark." Serenity felt everything stop she couldn't breath, every muscle trembled and time itself seemed to stop. It barely registered when Optimus tightened the seatbelt around her as a kind of a hug to comfort her.

By the time they reached the base she was openly sobbing, when they pulled into main room Optimus asked Ratchet to help Serenity out of her seat. Through her red swollen eyes Serenity looked up into Ratchets sad optics. While she sat in the palm of his hand she leaned over and hugged one of his large servos. In a rare show of affection Ratchet rubbed her back and held her close to his spark.

While Optimus and Ratchet were still trying to comfort Serenity; Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead came tearing in. "Optimus! We've got a problem," Arcee said. Arcee explained to Optimus that she had been taking a drive to try and clear her head when she had been spotted by two cons. They chased her through Jasper, Bee came to help her but during the encounter with the cons two young boys got caught in the middle. Both boys made it through without injury, but the boys now had knowledge of their presence on Earth.

"There is no other choice the children must be brought here and placed under protective custody." Optimus said.

The next day Serenity was too wrapped up in her grief to concentrate in class. Her friends asked her what was wrong, and she explained that there had been a death in the family and she just needed time alone to sort her thoughts and feelings in her own way.

During lunch hour Serenity looked over at the table where Molly and the other girls were sitting and she just wasn't feeling up for a lot of chatter today. She looked over the room and saw someone she thought could provide her with the kind of company she was looking for today.

Serenity walked over to where Ami was sitting, "Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?"

Ami looked up in surprise, it was rare for someone to come sit next to her at lunch unless they needed help with their school work. "No I don't mind," she said shyly.

Serenity sat down across from her, "You're Ami right, I'm Serena I meant to come introduce myself yesterday but you left before I got the chance."

"Is there something I can help you with?" Ami asked.

"No," Serenity said. "I just saw you sitting alone and thought you might like some company."

Ami blushed and smiled shyly, "Yes, I think I would like that."

"I thought so, how come everyone insists you would rather sit by yourself?" Serenity asked.

Ami frowned "It's really not their fault I just have a hard time talking to people."

"So; a lot of people are shy, that's no excuse for an entire school not to even try." Serenity insisted.

"No it's okay, I have a much easier time talking to adults and my brother Jack," Ami started shuffling through some things in front of her and accidentally knocked some of her books on the floor.

Serenity went to help her pick some of them up. While they were picking them Serenity's fingers brushed against Ami's, suddenly both of them saw a vision of a beautiful castle. Realizing she was staring off into space Serenity shook her head to try clear her head. She looked down at the book in her hands, "A.P. Biology."

"Wow!" Serenity exclaimed, "You're only 14 and you're taking A.P. classes already?"

Ami blushed again, "No, not yet. I barrowed the book from my mom. My mom's a nurse, and not to long ago I decided I wanted to be a doctor. So Mom lets me barrow from her library anytime I want to."

"I wish you could meet my uncle he's a doctor as well. He's old and grumpy and he doesn't get along with a lot of people but I think he'd like you a lot." Serenity said. Once again the bell rang and the students started to scatter, "Say Ami, if you ever feel like hanging out, why don't you give me a call." Serenity quickly jotted her number on top of Ami's notebook, " That's my cell phone, call me when ever you feel like company."

Ami smiled brightly, "Okay."

After school Serenity saw Bee waiting for her, as Serenity got closer to Bee she was surprised to see a young boy sitting in his back seat. This must be one of the boys Arcee was talking about. Bee opened the door and immediately the boy greeted her, "Hi, you must be Sere, Bumblebee was just telling me about you; I'm Raf."

"Hi," Serenity smiled, "Wow I'm impressed Raf, not many humans can understand Bee."

By the time they reach base Serenity noticed that Arcee was following them with not one, but two passenger. When they pulled into the main room Serenity couldn't help but laugh at their visitors' shock and awe responses. They had barely stopped when the girl called Miko ran over to Bulkhead and started rattling off as many question as could think of; not bothering to let Bulk answer any of them.

While the room was focused on Miko Serenity walked over to the other boy, "Hi, I'm Serenity."

"Jack," he said still shaken up by recent events. "So how did you end up here?"

Serenity smiled, "This is where I grew up." she laughed out when she once again saw the shocked expression on Jack's face.

"So if you're robots who made you ?" Raf asked.

"Oh, Pah-leese!" Ratchet said sarcastically.

"Hey," Serenity whispered to Ratchet, "Be nice Grumpy Bot, I never get to have friends over."

Serenity turned when she heard familiar footsteps. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron also known as Autobots." Optimus said.

As Optimus went into his long explanation to their presence on earth Serenity decided to take her things to her quarters. She placed her back pack on her desk and started tidying up. The last thing she wanted was for her Papa Bot to see her room in a mess.

While she was finishing up she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down and to her surprise there was a small black cat. "Hey! How'd you get in here kitty?" Before she had time to think the proximity sensor went off.

When she got back to the main room Agent Fowler was there griping about the Autobot run in with the cons, as if it was their fault. Once Fowler stormed out and everyone said their peace an Autobot signal appeared on the monitor.

"Blasted Earth Tech!" Ratchet grumbled. "Cliffjumper's life signal just popped back online."

"How is that possible?" Optimus asked.

"It's isn't; another bug: the system's chalk full of them," Ratchet said.

"If there's any chance that Cliff's alive," Arcee said encouraging.

"Ratchet prepare sick bay," Optimus commanded, "We may need it." Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

"Papa Bot!" Serenity quickly ran to him before he could leave. Optimus paused and looked at her. "Please come home safely."

Optimus nodded then turned quickly and started running towards the bridge. "Autobots! Roll Out!"

"What just happened?" Jack asked freaking out.

"I transported them to the designated coordinates via the ground bridge." Ratchet explained like it was no big deal.

"What's a ground bridge?" Raf asked.

Then Ratchet looked aggravated, "A scaled down version of space bridge technology."

Serenity tapped him on the leg, "You don't have to be so grouchy their questions are perfectly understandable.

Ratchet continued to explain but with a slightly gentler tone, "I constructed the ground bridge to transport us from here to any where on your planet."

"Whoa," Raf sounded impressed, "Does it work on humans?"

"Naturally," Ratchet boasted.

"You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?" Miko asked.

"With in moments in fact let's send all three of you there immediately." Ratchet suggested.

"Who spit in your energon this morning?" Serenity playfully scolded.

"So Serenity, what's it like being raised by giant robots?" Jack asked.

"Yeah do you ever get to watch them duke it out with the cons?" Miko followed.

"Well first of all please call me Sere, only Ratchet and Papa Bot calls me Serenity. I've only been to one battle but I was knocked unconscious so I don't remember any of it. Papa Bot is pretty protective and he can be pretty strict when he wants to be." Serenity said.

"You actually call Optimus Papa Bot?" Jack asked.

"I've called him Papa Bot since I learned to speak, he did raise me after all. Bee calls him Papa Bot too, but only when they're in private. Just don't tell Bee I told you that he thinks it makes him sound more like a sparkling than an Autobot." Serenity said.

"Where are your human parents?" Raf asked.

Serenity looked to Ratchet with questioning eyes. She tried to ask once where she really came from, but both Optimus and Ratchet said that they would tell her when the time was right. Ratchet gat a slight deer in the headlights look but quickly composed himself. "Serenity came to us after her mother passed away."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jack said.

"It's okay, I mean there are some days where it would be nice to know something about her," Serenity said, "but I have a family that loves me and cares for and in the end that's all that really matters to me. I definitely wouldn't trade them for anything." Serenity winked at Ratchet.

Ratchet quickly turned so the humans wouldn't see him get flustered. She knew he didn't approve of such public displays.

"Say you wouldn't to be Jack Darby?" Serenity asked turning her attention back to Jack.

"Have we met before because I'm pretty sure that the name Serenity is one that I would remember." Jack said.

"I had lunch with your sister Ami today." Serenity smiled, "I have to say she's one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Now Jack was grinning from ear to ear, "Thank you! I'm glad someone besides me and mom finally sees how great she is. She's just so quiet and shy that most people don't take the time to notice her."

"I know Ami," Raf chimed in, "We're part of the same computer club. I always though she was amazing too."

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted by an urgent message from Optimus, "Ratchet! Reopen ground bridge coordinates NOW!"

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and all four of them barreled into the base. Serenity could see an explosion of blue energon fire right on Optimus' tires. Once they were all through Ratchet quickly closed the bridge before the fire could come through.

"Cutting it a little close aren't you?" Ratchet slightly scolded.

Serenity waited on pins and needles waiting for news on Cliffjumper, she barely recognized that Miko was speaking until Jack escorted her out of the room.

"And Cliffjumper?" Ratchet asked.

The entire room was looking at Arcee, "Arcee what did you see?" Optimus asked.

"Not Cliff, at least not anymore," Arcee began to cry.

Serenity felt her heart break all over again she had been foolish enough to get her hopes up and now it was like loosing Cliff all over again.. Unaware of anything else going on in the room she quickly ran back to her quarters with tears streaming down her face.

Optimus couldn't help but notice her leaving the room in such a state. He would have to go comfort her once he had everyone settled down.

Serenity threw herself on the bed and sobbed uncontrollably. After awhile she cried so long she began to cry herself to sleep. She had barely dozed off when she felt something jump on the bed. Startled she jumped and fell onto the floor. She stared at her bed and saw the black cat from before. "You scared me! Scrap! I forgot all about you."

What happened next completely freaked her out. The cat cleared her throat and spoke, "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Luna."

 _TFP SM TFP_

Optimus finally got all the humans sent home with their new guardians. Now he could go and check on Serenity, he was on his way to her quarters when his audio receptors were nearly shattered by an energon chilling scream. Optimus sprinted towards Serenity's room, he must not have been the only one alerted because by the time he got there Ratchet was right behind him.

When he stepped inside the door he instantly felt Serenity cling to the side of his boot. "Serenity, what in the Allspark?"

"It spoke!" Serenity shouted.

Optimus looked and instantly recognized the cat sitting on the bed. Luna left the bed and approached, "Please forgive me for frightening you Serenity, but I've come a long way just to see you."

"Serenity; it's okay, there no need to be afraid of her." Optimus tried to reassure her.

"What do you want with me?" Serenity asked nervously.

"To bring you a gift," Luna did a back flip and a golden broach appeared and landed on the floor.

With a strange curiosity Serenity left her comfort zone to investigate the small trinket. When she knelt down and picked it up and felt the weight and the coolness in her hand she felt an odd sensation. For reasons she couldn't explain she felt like this broach had always belonged to her.

"You were born to be a very special person. You were born to be the sailor guardian of the moon." Luna said.

"What's a sailor guardian?" Serenity asked.

"Put on this broach and I'll show you," Luna said. Serenity looked to Optimus, when he gave his nod of approval she did what she was told. "Now listen and repeat after me. Moon Prism Power Make-Up."

Serenity closed her eye and put her hands over her broach and took a deep breath. Suddenly something felt right, she jumped to her feet threw her hand in the air and shouted, "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!"

Not even Optimus could conceal his shock; during his time on the moon he had never witnessed any of the sailors transform. But here he was now Serenity's body turned into a bright silhouette of energy. In a show of ribbons and light she watched his sweet Serenity change from an innocent child to a Sailor Guardian.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet exclaimed.

Once Serenity had experienced her first transformation she just stood there in shocked silence. She examined herself in the mirror still having a hard time believing this was really happening. She often wondered what it was like when she watched her Papa and the others transform she never thought she'd ever get to experience it for herself.

"You have a mission to protect this planet from the dark intentions of Queen Beryl and Metalia. We must move quickly, Beryl is already hard at work gathering human energy for her mistress. If she is not stopped she will bleed the human race dry." Luna explained.

"Why are they after life energy?" Ratchet asked.

"Because Metalia has not fully awakened, she needs life energy to sustain herself. That's why she needs the Silver Crystal, with the crystal in possession she'll be able free herself from her bonds and take control of this planet and set her sight on the entire universe." Luna spoke gravely.

"And you expect ME to stop her," Serenity said in disbelief. "I'm no warrior, surely Papa Bot, and the Autobots are better equipped."

"I know it's hard to believe Serenity, but you were born with the power to do this. You need to locate the four Sailor Guardians of the inner solar system, and the Silver Crystal, once we've found the crystal we must place it directly into the hands of the moon princess. With it the princess will have the power to seal her away forever." Luna said.

"Do you know who the princess is?" Serenity asked.

"I do, but until we find the crystal it is best that the princess's identity remain a secret." Luna said as she gave a side glance to Optimus and Ratchet. They gave her a light nod in agreement.

Before anything else could be said the red jewels in Serenity's hair began to light up and Serenity could hear a voice calling out to her. "HELP ME!"

"It's Molly; she's in trouble and I have to help her," Serenity said.

"Come on; I can help supply Ratchet with the coordinates," Luna said

Serenity stood in front of the ground bridge while Ratchet opened it to the location Luna provided. When the green vortex opened Serenity could feel her heart beating as her adrenaline began to kick in. She always wondered what it would be like to go on a mission to save the world; now suddenly here she was. She looked to Optimus one last moment for reassurance.

"Go my small one," he encouraged. "I know in spark that you can do this."

Serenity nodded took a deep breath and ran through the ground bridge with Luna right behind her. Once Ratchet closed the bridge he and Optimus stood there in a hushed silence.

"Ratchet; give it a minute or two then reopen ground bridge coordinates." Optimus instructed.

 _SM TFP SM_

Sailor Moon arrived at a small jewelry store and right away she could hear sounds of a struggle. She rushed to the door and saw Molly being forced against the wall by a woman who was attempting to strangle her. "Let Her Go!" she demanded. The woman turned but it wasn't a woman at all. It was some kind of deformed monster.

"I am Sailor Moon, Sailor Guardian of love and justice, and in the name of the moon I'll punish you."

The creature dropped Molly and turned her attention to Sailor Moon, then her other victims rose up off the floor and attacked Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon realized these people were being controlled, and she knew that she couldn't hurt them. Using some of the defensive moves Arcee taught her she avoided hurting them and herself. However there were way too many for her and they began to overpower her. Feeling vulnerable and alone she let out a primal frightened scream, the entire room began to vibrate until the windows blew out, and the monster collapsed to the ground. "What Happened?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Quickly; destroy the beast before it recovers," came a new voice.

Sailor Moon looked up to see a man standing in the window. He was tall and handsome, he wore a tuxedo, mask, and cape. Sailor Moon felt warm inside as her heart began to race.

"Sailor Moon; throw your tiara at the demon and say, "moon tiara action," Luna instructed.

Sailor Moon refocused on the task at hand. Taking off her tiara she threw it, "Moon Tiara Action!" her tiara stuck the demon and disintegrated into dust.

"Well done Sailor Moon," the man said before jumping out the window. She ran out the door to try to catch up with him, but she only caught a glimpse of before he disappeared over the roof top. "Fare well Sailor Moon; I look forward to meeting you again."

Now the night was calm and peaceful as Sailor Moon gazed out to where she saw the mysterious man. Finally when she turned around she was greeted by the sight of a big rig parked just across the street.

"Papa Bot," she smiled, "you were never going to let me go alone were you."

"While I was confident that your first mission would be successful, you are still family, and family looks out for each other." Optimus said.

Sailor Moon reached out and placed an affectionate hand on his grill, then turned and leaned against him, "How much did you see?"

"Enough to know you preformed admirably, and that I'm proud of you," Optimus slightly boasted.

"Papa, if we bridge Luna back to base can we go for a drive?" she asked.

"Serenity do you know how late it is?" he playfully scolded.

"Please Papa Bot, I just need a little time to recover from the excitement." she pleaded.

"Very well," he agreed.

Luna went back to base, Sailor Moon transformed back into Serenity, she climbed up into his cab and they went for a long drive in the desert. "Papa do you know what going on? How is any of this possible?"

"Serenity I know you have a lot of questions but I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you everything until the time is right. Know this from the moment you were born you were destined to do great things for this planet. I only hope I've done my part to prepare you."

"Papa, when you and the other run into a fight do you ever have doubts?" Serenity asked.

"Many time," he replied, "But it's okay to have doubts, and it's okay to be afraid as long as we don't let it stop us from making our best effort."

"Do you believe in me?" she asked again.

"I always will," he said lovingly.

They continued to drive until Optimus heard her rhythmic breathing letting him know that she had fallen asleep. He gently reclined her seat back then turned and headed towards home. When they arrived he carried her to her room and laid her in the bed. After he covered her with a blanket he stood there and softly petted the top of her head. He could hardly believe that after waiting for her for centuries it seemed her of needing him was nearly over.

"Are you alright?" came a small voice. Optimus looked to see Luna jump up on the bed with Serenity.

"I'm fine," he said sadly, "I'm just not ready to let her go."

"Optimus; Queen Selenity would be so proud of the person you've raised her to be, and even though the time for her to fulfill her destiny is nearly upon us she's always going to need you. You're her father in every way but biology, and she loves you."

 **Dear Lord that was hard I've written and rewritten this chapter half a dozen times.**

 **I've made some slight changes in the SM storyline biggest one so far is that Luna knows that Sailor Moon is the princess right from the start in my story it didn't make any sense to me that three of the Autobots knew who Serenity really was but Luna didn't. So to recap only Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee and Luna know who Serenity is, the rest of the Autobots do not.**

 **Yes as you can tell Jack and Ami are siblings, still thinking on relations between Miko and Raf and the other sailors.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Serenity Prime**

 **I do not own TFP or Sailor Moon**

 **Chapter 3**

Serenity was shaken from her deep sleep by the sound of blaster fire; she tumbled out of bed and sprinted towards the main room with Luna right behind her. When she got there she saw Optimus stomp on a piece of Ratchet's broken equipment.

"And stay broken!" Ratchet exclaimed, " Now what could have caused that?"

"I have a grave suspicion Ratchet," Optimus spoke gravely, "Dark energon."

"Papa Bot!" Serenity ran to him. " Is everything okay?"

Optimus knelt down to allow Serenity and Luna to climb into his hand, "Everything is fine my small one." he said as he lifted them to his shoulder.

"Then why are you smashing Ratchet's equipment?" she asked.

"Because when that equipment came into contact with the same substance that covered Cliffjumper it attacked me." Ratchet explained.

"Are you okay Ratchet?" Luna asked

"Yes, yes of course." Ratchet said.

"If the substance Arcee found on Cliffjumper brought your broken equipment to life; then it would stand to reason that that very same substance brought Cliffjumper back from the dead." Optimus said.

Serenity's entire body shuddered the thought of someone desecrating a loved one like that it was enough to make her feel sick. Optimus could feel her discomfort and quickly put a gentle hand over her to comfort her. Luna sat in Serenity's lap and purred to her.

"That would account for Cliffjumper's life signal inexplicably jumping back online but; dark energon? It's so scarce it's virtually nonexistent; what would it be doing on earth? Ratchet asked.

"It was transported here, by Megatron." Optimus explained.

"Megatron!" Serenity whispered to herself. She only knew him from the stories her papa told she had never actually seen the tyrant. It was a record Optimus worked tirelessly to keep.

"For what purpose? Ratchet asked.

"To conquer this planet by raising an army of the undead." Optimus concluded.

"That's just sick," Serenity said.

"Well; Megatron will have to break quite a few toaster ovens. I mean where on this world would he find

that many Cybertronian dead." Ratchet almost joked.

Just then Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead rolled in with Jack, Raf, and Miko. Serenity heard the chorus of laughter and smiled it was nice to see her three new friends getting along with her family so well. Even though she loved her family very much and knew how lucky she was to have them she sometime regretted not being able to hangout with people her own age outside of school. Living with the Autobots didn't allow her to bring friends over and Optimus was never comfortable allowing her to go anywhere where she couldn't be chaperoned by one of his team. Now that she was older Serenity hoped she might be able to convince him to let her venture out on her own even if it was only to hangout with new friends in Jasper.

"Autobots!" Optimus commanded, "Prepare to."

"Roll out?" Arcee asked ready for action.

Optimus looked at the young people in the room, " Remain here, Arcee; Ratchet and Iwill be outside communications for quite sometime so I'm putting you in charge."

" Dude!" Miko tried to encourage Bulkhead, "You're biggest, you should be in charge."

"He never chooses me," Bulkhead spoke uncomfortably.

Arcee was quick to voice her displeasure over what she considered babysitting duty. After a slight scolding from Optimus it was settled he and Ratchet would be leaving on a recon mission while everyone else was to remain at base.

Once Optimus and Ratchet left, Arcee quickly left on patrol taking Bee with her and leaving Bulkhead feeling clueless on what he should do next.

"So Sere what do you do for fun around here?" Jack asked.

"That depends on which bot I'm with. Usually when I'm with Bulkhead we get get restricted to outdoor activities because we usually end up breaking something if we're inside too long." Serenity explained.

"Cool I love breaking stuff!" Miko got excited.

"No! Trust me if you see Ratchet after you've broken something, Megaton won't seem so scary anymore." Serenity laughed.

"Say Sere," Bulkhead asked, "Where did the cat come from?"

It was at this time everyone stopped to notice the strange cat at Serenity's feet. "Oh, this is Luna and I guess you can say she followed me home."

"And Optimus said she could stay?" Bulkhead asked in surprised.

"Well yeah, I am 14 now Bulk I think I can manage to care for one small cat." Serenity said with a smile.

"Anyway!" Miko changed the subject, " How about a little band practice?" she said as she strummed her electric guitar loudly, causing everyone to cover their ears. The noise of the guitar almost covered up the sound of the proximity sensor.

Bulkhead quickly quieted her and instructed them to hide, they all quickly ran behind Bulkhead but Miko neglected to notice that her guitar was still plugged into the amplifier.

Agent Fowler stormed through the door, "PRIME!"

"Agent Fowler! He's not here," Bulkhead inform him.

Fowler once again started in on his list of grievances he had with Optimus and the Autobots. That was when Miko noticed she was still attached to the amp and tried to pull the guitar free without drawing attention to herself or the others. Unfortunately it was hard for Fowler to miss the power cord stretched from the amplifier to the back of Bulkhead's foot.

Quickly Miko handed Serenity the guitar and let walk her walk out with it. After all there was nothing unusual about Serenity being at the base. "Hey Agent Fowler, nice day for band practice isn't it?"

Fowler hit her with a scrutinizing look, "Why are you hiding behind Two Ton?"

"I'm not hiding I just happen to be standing right behind Bulkhead out of your line of view." Serenity tried to reason.

"I don't think so,"Fowler said letting her know he wasn't buying it.

"Scrap!" she muttered under her breath, "Sorry guys but we've been made.

When three more teenagers stepped out Serenity thought the veins in Fowler's forehead were going to explode. When Bulkhead made it very clear that he was not going to allow any of the kids to leave, Fowler left in a huff vowing to be back.

"Good riddance!" Serenity said.

'You don't like him much I take it." Jack asked.

"No, actually most of the time we get along with him just fine. It just irritates me we when he gets on Papa Bot's case over stuff that isn't his fault." Serenity explained.

"He works for the government finding someone to blame is what they're good at." Miko said.

"Is there going to be trouble now?" Raf asked.

"Don't worry Raf, Papa Bot won't let anything happen to you." Serenity assured him.

Suddenly another alert was going off, "It's an SOS," Bulkhead said, 'From Fowler." Bulkhead stared at the controls not fully understanding what to do. Finally it looked like he just guessed and pushed something. "Location scan incomplete? Oh well."

"Bulkhead!" Serenity scolded.

"What Fowler's a jerk!" Bulkhead tried to defend himself.

"Whoa! Whether you like the guy or not the Decepticons may have him," Jack said.

"And Agent Fowler knows your location," Raf said, "Our location."

"And did we not just see how quickly Fowler backs down from a bot," Miko added her two cents, " the cons are totally going to make him squeal!"

Bulkhead looked to Serenity one last time, "You know full well that Papa bot would never let you just abandon him like that." She told him.

"But we lost the transmission." Bulkhead said. "Fowler could be anywhere."

"I think I could help narrow that down," Raf said as he started working with his computer. Raf explained that he thought he could track Fowler by hacking into the fed's mainframe and accessing Fowler's microchip. When the rest of the room recovered from their amazement of Raf's computer skills Raf had a location for them.

Bulkhead opened the ground bridge and instructed the teens to remain in the base until he returned however once the bridge closed it didn't take long to realise that someone was missing.

"What should we do?" Raf asked, " Bulkhead may not even realise that she followed him."

Serenity's head started racing trying to think what she should do. With her powers she had a better chance than the other of retrieving Miko and bring her back safely, but if she transformed in front of Jack and Raf she would have the shortest lasting secret identity in the history of super heros. Maybe she could go and find some place to transform when she got there. "Raf do you think you can operate the ground bridge for me?"

"Not thinking of going out there are you?" Raf asked nervously.

"Someone has to get her, she couldn't of gotten that far so just open the bridge and I'll pull her back through." Serenity reasoned.

Raf opened the bridge and Serenity started walking through. She was about halfway through when she found Jack and Raf walking on either side of her and Luna was right behind them.. "What are you doing here? Go back right now!"

"Sorry no can do." Jack said as he continued walking.

"Yeah we're not going to let you go alone." Raf agreed.

' _Scrap! Now what am I going to do?'_ she thought. "You better hope we all make it back before Papa Bot does, or we're going to wish we'd stayed with the cons." Serenity warned.

As they exited the ground bridge they found themselves in the middle of a huge battle. Suddenly they found themselves running for the closest cover they could find. As they scrambled to avoid being shot Serenity realised that they were all stuck here, with no one left at home to operate the ground bridge any thought of quickly grabbing Miko and bridging home were gone. With all her friends in extreme danger Serenity was left with no other choice but to transform and use her powers to get everyone to safety; any thought of a secret identity were gone. With a determined look on her face she put her hand over her broach and called out, "MOON PRISM PO-".

Before she could finish the incantation Bulkhead came racing up to them, "Get In Now!" he order. Without hesitation they all scrambled to obey, Jack and Raf jumped in front while Serenity and Luna dove in he back and nearly slammed face first into Miko. "What are you doing here?" he asked flabbergasted.

"I'm sorry Bulkhead, I know it's against the rules to follow any autobot out on missions, but we were just trying to get Miko back to base." Serenity tried to explain.

Bulkhead drove over to a large boulder in order to give them some cover, "Everyone out! And this time PLEASE stay here," he begged. As quickly as they got in everyone piled out.

Bulkhead no more then drove away when they all noticed that Miko was once again missing from the group. Before Serenity could react Luna ran off toward another set of rocks. "Luna!" Serenity called out to her. Serenity looked to Jack and Raf, "You guys wait for me here I have to go get Luna." Serenity took off at a dead run until she found Luna just out of sight of the battle.

"Serenity transform yourself NOW!" Luna commanded.

Serenity nodded in agreement, "MOON PRISM POWER MAKE-UP!" and quickly transformed into Sailor Moon. When Sailor Moon looked back to where she left Raf and Jack her heart stopped when she saw that they were gone. She scanned the area to see a con carrying them toward the Nemesis, she quickly ran after them with Luna right on her heels.

"Sailor Moon your powers aren't strong enough for a direct confrontation with a Decepticon." Luna instructed. "You'll have to try to stay out of sight get the other children and get them to safety until the Autobots can bridge you back."

"OK," Sailor Moon said as she tried think of a way to get inside the Nemesis without being seen.

Quickly she ran for the cliffside that hung over the ship, with Luna right behind her again. When she got there she reached out to grab ahold but Luna called out to her, "Sailor Moon, you don't have to climb just jump.

Sailor Moon looked up at a ledge about fifty feet up, she backed up, took a deep breath, took three running steps and jumped! She landed on the ledge, she looked down to she Luna making her way up. "OK, that was cool," she said before jumping up to the next ledge. Once they made it to the top they ran to the cliff that hung over. When they looked down the entire deck looked like a scrap yard from Bulkhead tearing everything up and every con on it. Taking a moment to make sure the deck was clear they dropped down and quickly found a ventilation shaft and made their way inside.

Fortunately for Sailor Moon all they had to do to find Bulkhead and MIko was follow the sound of the raging battle in the ship, she wasn't certain how she was suppose to find Jack and Raf but one step at a time. When they found Bulkhead he was running down a corridor with Miko in hand no longer caring about being seen Sailor Moon sprinted as fast as she could go to try and catch up to them. By the time she had caught up they had run into Arcee, Bumblebee, Raf and Jack. Sailor Moon breathed a sigh of relief when she saw everyone together again.

"Decided to bring the humans huh." Arcee said.

"You trying getting them to stay behind." Bulkhead defended himself.

"Where is Sere?" Cee asked.

Knowing it would completely blow her cover but not wanting her family to worry about her she ran up to them, "I'm right here." she shouted to them.

Arcee looked at her with surprise in her optics after seeing her in her Sailor form, "What in the slag pit happened to you?"

Sailor Moon just rolled her eyes and smiled, "You really want me to answer that right now or would like to get out of here first."

"We still need to find Fowler," Arcee said.

"He's in the brig," Jack and Raf said in unison.

Before anyone had time to draw another breath more Decepticons descended on them. The Autobots began returning fire while Sailor Moon stayed with her friends doing what she could to push and pull them out of harm's way.

"Sailor Moon!" Luna called out, "you need to get the others to safety!"

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement. Not wanting to take any chances she took a firm grip on Miko's arm. "Jack, Raf, I need you to follow me, we're getting out of here!" then she took off running with them right behind her.

"What about the Autobots?" Jack asked trying to keep up to her.

"Trust me, they'll have an easier time if we're not under foot." she insisted. She could hear the blaster fire stop and the sound of metallic feet rapidly coming up behind them. Not wanting to wait to see who it was Sailor Moon went for the first open door she saw. When she saw a couple of cons she drug everyone behind a computer unit before they could be spotted.

They heard feet enter the room followed by a chorus of blaster fire. Finally they heard Arcee calling out to them, "Sere, Jack! Are you in here?" Sailor Moon was the first to poke her head out once she gave the all clear the other followed her out.

"We're right here Cee." Sailor Moon said.

Bumblebee came up clicking to them about their safety.

"We're okay Bee," Raf said. "I don't know how; but we are."

"Good, because now we need you to stay here," Arcee instructed. Bumblebee quickly voiced his concerns; he was uncomfortable leaving their small friends behind. "They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put." Arcee insisted, "Sere, I'm not going to pretend I know what's going on with you but you did a good job getting the others to safety. Stay here and watch out for everyone, we'll be back as soon as we find Fowler."

After the Autobots left Sailor Moon turned around to find her friends staring at her. "Hi?"

"DUDE! What happened to you?" Miko asked.

"Did I hear your new pet talking to you?" Jack asked.

"How come you look different than you did before?" Raf asked.

"Well I don't think we have time to go over all the details but long story short Luna came to me last night and told me I was someone called Sailor Moon. She gave me this broach which allows me to transform into the person you see now. I have a mission to save the planet from an evil being, and I'm still learning to use my powers. So far I can run faster and jump higher and I noticed I'm a bit stronger. Plus I can turn my tiara into a magic discus." she explained.

"Sailor Moon's mission and her identity were supposed to be a secret, but now that you three know I hope you will prove yourselves trustworthy of keeping that secret." Luna said.

All three of them promised, none of them had known Serenity very long but she was quickly becoming a cherished friend. One that was willing to risk her life to save theirs.

It was at this point that something on one of the computer screens caught Jack's attention. "Hey Raf, what do you make of that?" he asked.

Raf looked up at it; it was schematics of some kind with a number of alien symbols on it. "We have to get it to Optimus."

"Can we download it?" Jack asked.

Before anyone could come up with a reasonable solution they were interrupted by a con entering the room. Quickly they all ran back into hiding, but Raf left his backpack on the floor. Before he could run out to retrieve it Sailor Moon stopped him. However once the con saw the back pack it didn't take him long for him to start searching the room for tiny intruders.

Knowing it was only a matter of time before they were found Sailor Moon made quick decision, "I'm going to go distract him, once I draw his fire the rest of you will run for the door."

"Are you INSANE!" Jack accused.

"We can't stay here anymore so unless you have a better idea get ready to run." Sailor Moon instructed.

"Sailor Moon," Luna said. "Remember what I told you; your powers aren't strong enough to take on a Decepticon in a head on attack your only chance is to outrun him so be careful."

Sailor Moon took a deep breath and ran out from their hiding spot directly towards the Decepticon. "Hey You!" she shouted at him "I bet you can't hit me."

The con turned and fired at her but she managed to leap out of the way. She ran across the room with him firing several shouts at her but she jumped and dodged and zigged and zagged doing everything possible to keep the con's attention on her.

Raf ran out and picked up his backpack. Jack ran out with him to help him with it, "Miko! Take a picture!" he shouted.

"Great idea!" Miko said. "Hey You!" she shouted at the con. It turned towards her and she snapped a picture.

"Not of that; of that!" Jack pointed at the screen.

Miko took the picture while the con aimed his cannon at her. Sailor Moon ran and dove and knocked Miko out of the way. She tucked and rolled and grabbed Miko by the arm and bolted for the door, "Move your tail pipe!"

All four teenagers and Luna ran out into the hallway with the con in hot pursuit. Suddenly the con was taken down from behind by Bulkhead. Arcee and Bee rolled up behind them, "I told you to stay put!" Acree yelled at them.

"It wasn't an option anymore!" Sailor Moon said as she and Jack jumped on her back. Miko, Raf and Luna piled into Bee.

"We need to find a way out of here," Arcee said as they sped off down the hall.

Sailor Moon removed her tiara and threw it, "MOON TIARA ACTION!" it hit, blowing a hole in an exterior wall, "There's one."

"How in the pit did you do that?" Arcee asked.

"Again; maybe that's a better conversation to have later," Sailor Moon suggested.

They hit the ground at full speed and they didn't slow down until they were certain they weren't being followed. Finally when they started making their way home Sailor Moon transformed back into Serenity then she and Luna started telling her amazing story about the last two days.

After a long day they finally rolled into base where Ratchet, and Optimus were waiting for them. They looked scratched, dented and; unpleased. Optimus never loses his temper but he always had certain look in his optics and a certain tone in his voice that let you know in no uncertain terms that it was about to hit the fan.

One look in his face and Serenity suddenly remembered the ominous warning she had given her friends about leaving the base. "Holy SCRAP! We're in a lot of trouble."

Bulkhead was the first to step up and explain of what happened when Optimus reprimanded him for his part in allowing the humans to follow him. To her credit Miko tried admit that it wasn't Bulkhead's fault that she decided to sneak along. She even showed them the photo of the schematics they discovered, along with the picture of the con that had nearly gotten them all killed. That kicked off a huge argument between Jack and Miko that ended with Jack storming out saying he was done with the whole situation. Serenity was heartbroken when Ratchet bridged Jack home, she hoped he would change his mind, she was overjoyed to have friends she could completely be herself with.

Later that night Serenity found herself under Optimus's scrutinizing gaze while she described to Optimus in detail her account what happened. How she and her friends ended up on the Nemesis and how she ended up revealing herself to the Decepticons.

"After Bulkhead left and the bridge was closed we realised that Miko had snuck out behind him. With only the three of us left there wasn't a lot of options to choose from so I asked Raf to reopen the bridge so I could go and pull Miko back through. Next thing I know Jack and Raf are walking through the bridge with me and when we came out the bridge we found ourselves in the middle of a warzone. Once we found cover I had to transform in order to survive long enough to save my friends." Serenity finished telling her story.

Optimus stood there silently for a few moments trying to choose his words carefully. "While I understand you were only trying to keep Miko safe I have to ask why didn't you radio Arcee and Bumblebee and bridge them back to base when you noticed she was gone?" he asked.

"I guess I didn't think of that," she said darkly. She was starting to feel defensive and unappreciated for her efforts.

"You are now entering a new chapter in your life Serenity one where you must learn to weigh ALL your options on a moment's notice and make the wisest decision. I am not faulting you and trust me I will be having long conversations with everyone involved in todays events, but I need you to realise the consequences in your actions. The decisions you have made have caused you to reveal yourself as a sailor guardian to the Decepticons once this information is brought to Megatron attention he will view you as a threat to his rule of Earth; making you a valuable target. So now while you are supposed to be focused on your mission against Metalia you will also be looking over your shoulder for decepticons." Optimus tried to explain.

Feeling angry and frustrated Serenity's voice took on a harsher tone, "How is today any different than last night? Last night I risked my life in order to save a friend, and that's exactly what I did today."

Optimus calmly picked her and held her at eye level, "The difference is that last night the risk was necessary today it was not." he said with a slight sternness. "You must learn to distinguish between the two."

Serenity's lips began to tremble, she never could stand it when her papa was upset with her. "I was just trying to keep my friends safe," she said as her voice began to waver.

Optimus brought her close and cuddled her affectionately, "And I am just trying to keep you safe. Keeping our new friends safe is very important but disregarding your own safety will never be acceptable to me. There is nothing more important to me than keeping you alive."

Serenity hugged him and kissed him on his cheek plate. "I'm sorry Papa bot. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Even though the decision you made today wasn't the one I would have chosen Luna informs me that you were fearless and even when chaos was raining down around you, you managed to stay calm and think clearly on your feet and those are valuable qualities for a warrior to have. Wisdom will come with time and experience, but you must promise me that you will do your best to return to me after every mission. Losing you is more than my spark could bear.

 _SM_TFP_SM_

"You assured me that the entire Silver Millennium was DEAD!" Megatron bellowed as he continued beating on Starscream. "Yet not only was a Sailor Guardian spotted on this very ship but Soundwave informs me that this not the first sighting!" Megatron pointed to Soundwave's visor, not only did they see the security feeds from today but also the sighting from two years prior when Serenity was only twelve.

"Master! I witnessed the fall of the moon with my very own optics. Queen Selenity and Beryl wiped each other out!" Starscream begged for mercy.

"Hate to disappoint you!" came a voice Starscream hadn't heard in a thousand years as Beryl appeared out of a black portal. "Selenity didn't destroy us, she merely locked us away. Now after a thousand years my mistress has grown strong enough to break the bonds that sealed us."

Megatron looked at the small female in front of him then glared at Starscream again. In a fit of rage Megatron backhanded Starscream and sent him flying across the command center. He looked at the woman again, "Tell me human; what bring you before me."

"Not certain human would be an accurate description of me anymore. I've just come with a simple warning Megatron; my mistress grows stronger. Soon the entire universe will belong to Queen Metalia and this planet and this entire solar system will be under the rule of Queen Beryl." Megatron laughed before he drew his cannon and fired at her. However instead of disintegrating her like he had expected the blast was deflected around her as it hit a force field surrounding her. Now Beryl just laughed, "I told you Megatron. I am no mere human and once I've destroyed what remains of the moon kingdom and conquer this world you and I will meet again." Beryl declared before disappearing back through the portal.

Once Beryl left Megatron marched over to Starscream and picked him up by the neck, "Lord Megatron Please! I will set things right again I know how to set your plans back on track!"

"Explain Starscream; quickly."

 **Wow that was harder than I thought. I apologise if my Sailor Moon seems a bit out of character I tend to write her a little tougher than how she's portrayed in the original anime. When I write Sailor Moon I tend to take from both animes and what I've read from the Manga. I personallylike the character of Sailor Moon better in Cystal than in the 90's anime she just seems like a stronger person in Crystal and she mature and proress faster. However I miss all the little side stories they had in the original anime they really fleshed out the character better so you really felt like you knew who these people were on the inside. It also helped you build those friendships between them so you knew just how really important they were to eachother.**

 **I also apologise if Luna seems kind of awkwardly placed in this chapter at the beginning of the chapter she's still trying to keep to the idea of secret identities and secret mission. By the end of the chapter it's clear that keeping those secrets inside the base wasn't really going to work. As a result she ends up tagging along kinda awkward in the chapter.**

 **Anyway like alway please read and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Serenity Prime**

I do not own Transformers or Sailor Moon

Chapter 4

Serenity sat at the mess counter mindlessly playing with her now soggy cereal. Her mind was running on overtime with recent events. Usually when she needed to clear her head she could talk someone into taking her for a ride but Optimus and Ratchet were busy studying the schematics they got from Miko. Bumblebee and Bulkhead where out with human charges. Arcee?

She discarded her bowl and walked down the hall to Arcee's quarters she was just about to knock on the door when it opened up and Arcee came walking out. "Sere! You surprised me, was there something you needed?"

"I was wondering if you would be willing to give me a ride?" Serenity asked.

"Actually I was thinking about taking a drive myself."

 _ **TFP SM TFP**_

Serenity and Arcee waited patiently outside KO drive through until they saw Jack come out and walk over to his ten speed.

"Nice bike," Arcee said.

Jack look up at them, "Arcee, Sere really Miko already tried. Tell Optimus I respect him big time but if you guys are at war with the Decepticons there's nothing I can do to help."

"That's not why we're here." Serenity said.

"Optimus didn't send us and no one is asking for your help," Arcee continued.

"Then why?"

Arcee cut him off, "Jack I just lost someone I cared about. Maybe it's the grief talking, maybe you're growing on me either way I'm just not ready to say goodbye."

Jack looked at Serenity, "Jack; you, Miko, and Raf are the first real friends I've ever had in my life. Ones that I don't have to hide my family from; if you think I'm giving up on that without a fight you have quite simply lost your mind."

 _ **SM TFP SM**_

Arcee rolled into base with Serenity and Jack, " Hey; guess who's back." Jack said tentatively as if he wasn't certain he'd be welcome back.

Serenity just smile, "Hope you realize your family now so please don't try to walk out again."

The atmosphere suddenly got serious when Optimus ordered, "Autobots prepare for departure."

"Where to?" Arcee asked.

"The final frontier!" Miko said enthusiastically.

"Space?" "What?" Jack and Serenity said at the same time.

"I thought they didn't have a way to get there?" Jack asked.

"Papa Bot?" Serenity said with unshed tears in her eyes. One of Serenity's biggest fears was that one day her family would have to return to Cybertron leaving her alone on Earth.

Optimus knew this so he knelt down and offered his hand; she hugged one of his servos tightly. "Fear not my small one," he spoke in a soft soothing tone, "I'll do everything in my power to return to you." she nodded her head in agreement and understanding. "I must go now," he said.

She hugged him even tighter for a moment kissed him on the finger then released him. Even though everything inside her wanted to beg him to stay; she knew he had a job to do and the entire planet was counting on him. "Please come back," she said, "I still need you."

The other Autobots said their goodbyes to their human partners while Ratchet prepared the ground bridge. As they headed for the portal Ratchet issued a threat vowing to never forgive Optimus if he never came back.

Serenity placed an affectionate hand on the side of Ratchet's boot. Ratchet looked down and saw her sad but understanding smile. Ratchet smiled and nodded in silent agreement.

Optimus looked at the two of them and smiled, "Until we meet again old friend," as he walked away he was comforted by the fact that if anything were to happen to him they would still have each other to love and care for. "Autobots; Roll Out!"Once the Autobots had made it through the ground bridge safely everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

Once they reached the space bridge they discovered that Megatron's ship was too damaged to operate the bridge. They would need to find a remote targeting system on Earth.

"From what I know about Earth's technology I doubt there exists a single radio telescope dish powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron." Ratchet said.

That's when Raf suggest the array in Texas, "Good thinking Raf," Optimus praised him. "Ratchet, have Agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security hazard.

Agent Fowler however had yet to recover from his run in with the cons and was talking incoherently to some imaginary person.

Ref attempted to hack in himself, "I can't get through the array's firewalls they're too thick." he hit the table in frustration.

"You actually think YOU could keep the Decepticons out?" Ratchet asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he can," Serenity said.

"If I could get in," Raf said.

"Wait, wait, wait, Raf, what if we got you all the way in like inside the building in? Jack suggested.

"I could log into their internal network on the other side of their firewall." Raf said enthusiastically.

"The risk is too great the Decepticons will be their; perhaps even on site." Optimus objected.

"Optimus with all due respect this is about the safety of all humans not just us." Jack said.

"Yeah if the cons win we're fragged along with everyone on our planet." Miko added her opinion.

"And I can go along to provide backup." Serenity volunteered.

"Serenity what did we just talk about last night?" Optimus asked in a disapproving tone.

"You told me I had to learn the difference between a necessary risk and an unnecessary one. I'm sorry Papa Bot but this is necessary. After all there's no point in worrying about Metalia if Megatron destroys the earth first."

"Raf?" Optimus asked.

"I wanna give it a shot." Raf said.

 _ **TFP SM TFP**_

Once they were ground bridged into the facility Sailor Moon scouted ahead once they found a secure room she escorted them inside then she stood guard just outside the door. She hadn't been standing there very long when her ears pick up the sound of someone around the corner. Slowly and quietly she crept down the hall and cracked the door open so she could peek inside. Her heart stopped suddenly and painfully when she saw Soundwave hooked up to a computer unit. It took every ounce of willpower she had not to scream out.

As quietly as possible she let door close then she sprinted down the hallway back towards the room where she left Jack, Miko and Raf. However she hadn't taken three steps before one of Soundwave's tentacles came sailing past her head down the hall and through the door where the others were at.

Sailor Moon took off her tiara in the hope of severing the offensive limb before it could harm her friends, but before she could throw it another tentacle wrapped around her and pulled her back down the hallway and into the room where Soundwave was at.

Quickly changing tactics Sailor Moon decided to aim for Soundwave's visor instead. "Moon Tiara Action!" when she released the glowing disk it looked like it was going to hit its intended target but at the last moment Soundwave managed to deflect the attack with his wrist. To his surprise the tiara managed to give him a good size cut on his arm which distracted him enough to loosen his grip on Sailor Moon. As she fell from his hold on her she attempted to tuck and roll the landing but she hit the ground harder than she intended and smacked her head and her shoulder HARD.

Lying dazed and vulnerable Sailor Moon tried desperately to reorient herself when she suddenly felt herself being picked up and flown across the room just before Soundwave could grab her again. When she was finally able to focus she found herself looking at the most pristine pair of blue eyes looking back her through a white mask while being held by the same young man she met the other night.

"Are you alright?" he asked her. Sailor Moon's cheeks blushed as she felt her heart began to race again, "Sailor Moon, are you alright?" he asked again.

"Yes,I will be," she finally answered when she could finally think clearly again. "Thanks to LOOK OUT!" she shouted suddenly as Soundwave's tentacle came flying at them again. Together they lept out of the way, "Moon Tiara Action!" she threw her tiara again striking and cutting Soundwave's offending appendage. "I need to find my friends and get out of here."

Just then Soundwave retracted his other tentacle from the other room carrying an axe which he used to sever the hardlines. Jack, Miko, and Raf came bursting through the door moments after. Miko quickly snapped a picture of him before he flew off. "Why is he leaving?" she asked.

Raf ran over to the severed cables, "He cut the hardlines," Raf said sadly, "The dishes are locked on to Cybertron. For good."

Sailor Moon felt her heart sank, her first mission helping out Papa bot and she failed him. Now the entire planet could be destroyed and it's all her fault.

"Sailor Moon, who's that?" Jack asked.

Sailor Moon turned to see that her masked companion was no longer standing next to her but now stood up in an open window. She once again looked at those beautiful eyes, he nodded, tipped his hat, and jumped out. "I don't know," she said blushing, " _but I hope to find out soon,_ " she whispered to herself.

"Sailor Moon, You're hurt." Raf said concerned.

Now that her adrenaline was wearing off she felt a dull throbbing in her head and shoulder and she could see bruising starting to appear. "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Sure," Miko, "Beside once we tell Ratchet he'll probably fix you right up."

"No! Don't!" Sailor Moon begged, "Please, at least not until Papa Bot and the others are back. If you tell Ratchet I got hurt his attention will be on trying to take care of me and I need him 100% focused on getting the Autobots home alive."

Her three friends looked at each other debating not really sure they should agree, "OK," Jack said reluctantly, "but the moment this is over if you don't tell someone one of us will."

 _ **SM TFP SM**_

When they returned to base to Serenity relief and worry Ratchet was far too preoccupied to pay attention to her. The pain in her shoulder was dull but steady however it was being overpowered the pressure building up in her head.

"Optimus; I'm registering a rapidly expanding mass in the space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature." Ratchet said.

"Dark Energon, Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge," Optimus said, "There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve detonation, but we lack the fire power to ignite it."

Once again Serenity's adrenalin was kicking in enough for her to temporarily forget about her pain.

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered, I might find a tactical way of accomplishing that feat. " Raf quickly offered up a flash drive that had the space bridge schematics on it. "Optimus I must say, the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only option?" Ratchet asked.

Serenity could feel her heart pound in her chest as she was overwhelmed with mixture of emotions. When she heard her papa's sad voice say there was no other option, she felt relieved knowing her family would staying here on earth with her and yet guilty that they may never be able to return to the planet she knew they loved and missed so much.

"Then by all means let us light our darkest hour!" Ratchet said with absolute conviction.

Serenity sat with her human friends as they listened to the battle through comms. She subconsciously held her breath every time she heard Optimus and Megatron exchange blows all while Ratchet gave Arcee step by step instructions on how destroy the spacebridge.

Agent Fowler finally got his wits together enough to observe what was happening. When Arcee managed to reverse the energon current per Ratchet's instructions, it was slightly amusing to watch him jump for joy over something he really didn't understand.

Ratchet prepared the ground bridge, "Optimus, the ground bridge is ready and waiting."

"Autobots! Jump!" Optimus ordered.

They all stared at the green vortex; unhappy with amount of time it took the Autobots to come through; Raf looked to Ratchet, "Do you think They're?"

"Four life signals; one very faint," Ratchet said fearfully.

Serenity could hear her own heart beating as she watched anxiously. When Optimus stepped through she jumped up and ran to him. Optimus in return scooped her up and placed her on his shoulder. Serenity snuggled into the crook of his shoulder as she watching with bated breath for the other to come through.

Bulkhead came through and Miko jumped up and ran to him with just as much enthusiasm as Serenity moments before. It would have made Serenity smile but her eyes had already darted back to ground bridge. Finally Serenity felt herself breath again Bee walked through with Arcee in his arms. Jack walked over and placed a caring hand in Acree's, she opened her optics and gave him a tired smiled.

"And Megatron?" Ratchet asked.

"Not even he could survive ground zero." Optimus said with finality in his voice.

Serenity could also detect a slight sadness in his tone, which made her feel sad as well. She didn't fully understand why she would feel any sort of sorrow towards Megatron, she never met the tyrant and even if she had he was a monster responsible for the destruction of countless lives.

"Prime!" Serenity's thoughts were interrupted by Agent Fowler's booming voice, I didn't get to thank you for the save; I owe you one; we all do."

After Fowler left Ratchet took control of what was left of the situation, "Bumblebee, will you please bring Arcee to my lab for a full examination," while Bee did as instructed Ratchet walked over to Optimus and gave Serenity the look as he held out his hand towards her. "You too Serenity; let's go."

Serenity looked at his sheepishly, "Oh; you noticed ha?"

"Of course I noticed, and don't you think I didn't notice how you tried to hide it from me." Ratchet assured her.

"Serenity Prime!" Optimus scolded, "You know better than to hide an injury."

"I just didn't want to be a distraction while you were dealing with the space bridge." she defended herself quietly.

"I've been a combat medic long before I met you young one," Ratchet lectured. "I know full well how to triage and prioritise multiple emergency situations."

"Yes Ratchet I understand," She said as she climbed into Ratchet's hand.

"At first glance your injuries don't seem to be life threatening, but I will contact your doctor and have her check you over just to be safe." Ratchet instructed as he walked towards the lab.

"Yes Ratchet," Serenity said as she rolled her eyes.

Optimus just smiled as he listened to them lightly bicker with each other knowing how lost they would truly be without each other.

 _ **TFP SM TFP**_

Later that night after her checkup, the doctor said Serenity had no broken bones, and showed no immediate signs of a concussion however she needed to be monitored for the next twenty four hours, if headache persisted or got worse she would need further testing.

Now once again she found herself sitting on Optimus's shoulder. She always tended to cling to him more after some of his scarier missions. "Papa bot?"

"Yes Serenity?"

"When you came home from the space bridge and told us that Megatron was dead your voice sounded sad." Serenity said.

"I suppose it did," Optimus said sadly.

"I kind of felt sad too and I don't understand why. I mean he basically killed himself and the earth is safer without him." she tried her best to verbalize her thoughts and feelings.

"I believe that the loss of any life is a tragedy and a failure. Even if their destruction is justified." Optimus tried to explain. " It may be hard to believe but there was a time when I considered Megatron a trusted friend, but unfortunately we both made decisions that forced us to choose different sides."

Serenity smiled sadly, "Than I'm sorry for your loss," she said as she leaned into him.

Optimus put an affectionate hand over her, "You have a rare and compassionate heart my small one. It's a heart I believe will serve you well in the years to come."

 **Done; I hope you enjoyed it. No Luna did not make an appearance in this chapter but she'll be back next chapter. Also Fowler has yet to discover Serenity's secret, he was unconscious during his rescue on the Nemesis and during her trip to the array and back. I haven't decided how he should make that discovery yet.**

 **Side note: Ratchet; I decided in my story it didn't make sense for him not to have any knowledge of human medicine. Having played a large part in Serenity's up bring it made sense to me that he would have the same basic knowledge as any other parent dealing with sick and injured children. /anything too sever Serenity would still need to see a human doctor.**


End file.
